


Rocky Road to Dublin

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Get, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, not actors!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История одной попытки уйти от судьбы в соулмейт-вселенной</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава I

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Ричарда Армитиджа  
> АУ-не актеры! АУ-соулмейт вселенная. Non-con. Легкий self-harm.  
> Написано по мотивам заявки, подсмотренной на просторах инета: "хотелось бы прочитать про человека, который сознательно отказывается искать своего соулмейта. Причем, не просто отказывается, а, например, срезает с запястья имя или что-то такое. Пусть это будет последствием какой-то травмы, или просто дикое нежелание ограничивать себя таким образом, страх оказаться привязанным и всё такое".  
> 1) Лиффи - река в Дублине.  
> 2) Старая сука - прозвище М. Тетчер  
> 3) Серый - прозвище Д. Мейджора  
> 4) "Колорадо" - название бара из книги С. Кинга "Сияние"  
> 5) Имя Криспина в Каталанском языке пишется без h - [Crispine](http://kurufin.ru/html/Catalan/catalan_names_co-cr.html)  
> 6) Песета - нац. валюта Испании, выведена из обращения в 2002 г.

1989 год. Лестер, Великобритания.

Запотевшее зеркало мокро скрипнуло под рукой. Оттуда смотрел незнакомец. Левую сторону лица всеми оттенками красного расписывали ссадины и кровоподтеки, на щеке алыми бисеринками проступила кровь. _Ричард пытался втянуть холодный ночной воздух: из сломанного носа часто капало горячее и соленое и, стекая по разбитым губам, мешалось во рту с плесневелой затхлостью старой, крошащейся от времени кирпичной кладки, куда его со всей силы вжимало навалившимся сзади телом._

Кожа была чистой. Эта мысль звучала _неправильно_ , мертво, как бывает, когда произносишь какое-то слово много раз подряд так, что оно теряет всякий смысл и становится просто последовательностью звуков. На ключице ярким росчерком выделялась царапина: ожог от застежки. _Заломленная за спину рука не давала пошевелиться, рубашка распахнулась — он слышал как по асфальту защелкали, отлетев, пуговицы — куртка задралась, острые зубцы металлической молнии больно чиркнули по телу._

Кожа _выглядела_ чистой, может быть слегка покрасневшей там, где он слишком налегал на жесткую мочалку в те полчаса — час? больше? — что провел под душем, но она такой не ощущалась. Ричарда передернуло. Глубоко в правом плече что-то мучительно натянулось, забилось в такт ударам сердца и неохотно унялось. _Когда в… туда уперлось толстое и горячее, он рванулся что было силы — в плече хрустнуло, и на несколько мгновений огненный шар боли затмил все остальное. Жаль, что всего на несколько мгновений…_

Он осторожно двинул плечом: сустав реагировал на команды медленно, неохотно, но, по крайней мере, больше не торчал под неестественно острым углом. Ричард медленно выпустил воздух из впалой груди: в свои восемнадцать он все еще был слишком тощим для своего роста; неуклюжее, долговязое тело никак не хотело раздаваться вширь. Протертую середину зеркала мало-помалу заволакивал туман, превращая его отражение в размытое бледно-розовое пятно с вкраплениями темного там, где проступающие на бедрах синяки медленно наливались фиолетовым. В тесной ванной комнате было влажно и жарко, но его вдруг пробрала крупная дрожь. Утихшая было боль в заду вновь дала о себе знать. Он опустил голову: по покрытой редкими темными волосками внутренней стороне бедра медленно сползала бледно-розовая капля. _Он мог поклясться, что чувствовал, как у него внутри что-то рвалось, когда в него дюйм за дюймом впихивалось это. Ноги дрожали и подкашивались, и осознаваемое на каком-то инстинктивном, животном уровне того что, если он позволит себе обмякнуть, его просто разорвет пополам, было единственным, что удерживало его в вертикальном положении, несмотря на панику и заходящееся от боли тело. А потом насильник двинулся в обратном направлении и Ричард завыл, потому что было похоже, что его внутренности выворачивают наизнанку._

«Успокойся, — сказал себе Ричард, закрывая глаза, — соберись». Никто не узнает. Никому не нужно знать. Родители пробудут у тети Энн до конца недели, к той поре большинство ссадин заживет, он сможет ходить, не опираясь о стены и не закусывая губу. Никто. Никогда. Не узнает. Взгляд сам собой упал на метку. Это имя — Матан Лоуман — появилось на внутренней стороне предплечья поздно, через несколько месяцев после того как ему исполнилось пятнадцать. Почти все из тех, кого он знал, начинали щеголять именами пары лет с одиннадцати-двенадцати или того раньше. Ричард вгляделся в крупные, четкие, выведенные твердой уверенной рукой буквы. Написание было немного старомодным, похожим на строчки в старых книгах с детскими сказками. Потрепанный экземпляр «Прикладной графологии или как узнать о паре все еще до встречи», который Ричард обнаружил позади передней шеренги книг на верхней полке шкафа, толковал это так, что половинка был его старше. Круглые завитушки на концах некоторых букв говорили о том, что человек он незлобивый и обаятельный, а заметный уклон, с которым конец фразы полз вверх, что целеустремленный и уверенный в себе. 

Ричард так и не решил, что ему по этому поводу думать. Сперва обрадовался, что имя наконец-то появилось. Потом испугался, что оно оказалось мужским. Когда через неделю или две мама, заметив, что он перестал закатывать рукава выше локтя, заставила его показать метку, стало только хуже. Родители не поднимали эту тему, разве что мама раз или два резко сказала, что оголять такое «совершенно неприлично», и вели себя так, словно метка и вовсе не появилась — такое случалось, хотя и редко — но их молчаливое неодобрение преследовало его по пятам. Ричард всегда думал, что ему нравятся девочки — ну кому не нравятся девочки с их юбками «солнцем», бантами и хихиканьем — просто он не нравится им, что было совсем неудивительно, учитывая его рост, нос и тотальную неуклюжесть. Он пробовал смотреть на мальчишек в школьной футбольной команде, но ничего особенного ни за ними, ни за собой не замечал. Вконец запутавшись, он решил, что разберется в этом, когда встретит свою пару, а пока было просто приятно знать, что кто-то будет любить его вместе с ростом, носом и самой страшной тайной — она ведь становилась известна второй половинке, когда пара касалась друг друга в первый раз. Тогда его самой страшной тайной было то, что он списал один ответ в тесте на уроке биологии...

 _Тяжесть тела, вжимающего его в кирпичную стену в грязном переулке за мусорными контейнерами. Горячее дыхание, отдающее горечью дешевого виски и затхлым запахом сигарет: «ты сам сказал, что хочешь попробовать». Беспорядочные, грубые толчки, от которых внутренности словно кипятком ошпаривало. Жалкие скулящие звуки, которые могло издавать, наверное, только животное, но которые издавал он сам._ Он вздрогнул — дернулся всем телом — вцепившиеся в края раковину руки мокро проскрипели по белому фаянсу. Ричард замер, испуганно прислушиваясь, но их маленький дом был по-прежнему пуст и тих: родители были в гостях, брат в колледже. Ричард медленно выдохнул.

Отец давно брился красивым многоразовым станком с перламутровой рукояткой — подарком мамы на сорокапятилетие, но старая опасная бритва все еще лежала на верхней полке в шкафчике за зеркалом. Она все еще была достаточно острой. Ранка, когда он неловко держа бритву непривычной рукой, надрезал кожу возле первых завитушек метки, мгновенно наполнилась кровью. Ричард открыл кран. Срезать лоскут кожи сразу целиком не получилось: она собиралась морщинками, и лезвие скребло по ним, неровно сдирая верхний слой. Вода в сливе раковины окрасилась бледно-розовым. Ричард подставил предплечье под струю чуть выше неровно отскобленной метки и, не дожидаясь пока рука совсем занемеет от холода, продолжил орудовать лезвием, пока в раковину не свалился последний неровный лоскут кожи с темными завитками букв. 

Он боялся, что узор залегает глубоко, но в ране, которую он, закончив, передвинул под струю воды, не было ничего, кроме оголенного мяса, крови и пульсирующей боли. Вцепившиеся в рукоять бритвы пальцы разжались с трудом. В решетке слива крутились, подхваченные потоком ледяной воды, бледные обрезки кожи, как бывало после того, как мама готовила мясной рулет. Ричард едва успел склониться над унитазом. Его вывернуло еще в том темном грязном переулке, пока он трясущимися руками пытался застегнуть пуговицу на штанах, и сейчас вышло только немного воды и желчь, от которой жгло все от нутра до неба. Когда живот перестало скручивать спазмами, Ричард осторожно выпрямился, утер рот и скривился: с предплечья на край унитаза, раковину и пол часто капало красным. Он пошарил под ванной там, где мама держала ветошь на тряпки, выудил обрывок и натуго перевязал им руку. Он долго полоскал рот, избавляясь от привкуса горечи, не глядя вытряхнул содержимое решетки слива в унитаз, а потом достал чистящий порошок, тряпку и принялся оттирать подсыхающие пятна.

***

Исчезновение метки родители заметили месяцев через семь, летом, когда брат вернулся на каникулы: день был жаркий, Ричард возился в гараже, старательно подгоняя к табурету новую перекладину между ножками вместо сломанной приехавшим из колледжа на каникулы братом. За шумом шлифмашинки он не услышал, как вошел отец, и не успел накинуть рубашку. Он замер, как олень в свете фар, облизывая вдруг пересохшие губы и не зная, то ли положить заготовку, то ли продолжать держать ее перед собой как щит. Стянутое неровное белесое пятно на том месте, где было когда-то имя его пары, было невозможно не заметить. Отец сдержанно кивнул, встал рядом, как делал иногда, когда Ричард брался мастерить что-то новое, и вздернул бровь. Ричард опустил голову, вернулся к работе, изо всех сил заставляя себя не суетиться, и через несколько минут сумел-таки загнать шипы перекладины в аккуратно зачищенные пазы в ножках.

— Очень хорошо, — похвалил отец, пока Ричард возился с шурупами, и замолчал так надолго, что Ричард, сосредоточившийся на том, чтобы не закапать пол гаража белой краской, решил было, что этот разговор тоже попадет в длинный список «того, о чем не говорит приличное семейство Армитиджей», когда тот заговорил снова.  
— Ты правильно поступил, сын, — отец перенес вес с пяток на носки и обратно, словно подчеркивая значимость сказанного, — что бы там ни болтали о… гм… предопределении и судьбе, существуют законы, которые добропорядочному молодому человеку не следует нарушать.

Ричард кивнул, не поднимая глаз.  
— Маргарет обрадуется, — добавил отец, и Ричард снова кивнул. На миг ему показалось, что он ощутит у себя на плече теплую отцовскую руку, но раздались шаги, и дверь гаража негромко хлопнула, закрываясь.

Мама так никогда ничего и не сказала, но за ужином положила ему лишнюю порцию шоколадного печенья на десерт и рассказала о младшей дочери своей подруги по бриджу, на предплечье которой красовалось имя Ричард. Ричард молча кивал. Печенье было сухим и напоминало пыль по вкусу.

***

Ричард повертел в руках получившуюся из сломанной перекладины фигурку — больше всего она напоминала снеговика с огромным клювом — отложил ее и перочинный нож на тумбочку, аккуратно свернул разложенный на коленях прошлогодний номер «Лейстершир Дейли», в который собирал стружки и щепки и, засунув его под кровать так, чтобы не наступить утром, выключил лампу и растянулся на нагревшихся от его тела простынях. Было душно; ветер еле-еле шевелил белые кисейные занавески на открытом окне; призрачный полумрак подернул углы комнаты, которую они делили с братом. Джордж лежал, небрежно укрывшись простыней, закрыв лицо предплечьем, и давно уже спал.

— Не мое, конечно, это дело, Рич… 

Или не спал. 

— Па и ма, понятное дело, хотят как лучше, — Джордж вздохнул, и Ричард вдруг осознал, что после двух семестров в колледже брат стал совсем другим, совсем взрослым. Он задумался о том, изменился ли бы он тоже _— на модной куртке Моргана, его нового приятеля, красовался герб местного Лейстерширского колледжа, а его колено то и дело задевало колено Ричарда под столом, а цепкий взгляд бесцеремонно обшаривал тело —_ и поспешно отбросил эту мысль.  
— Но они росли совсем в другое время, — скрипнула кровать; брат повернулся на бок, лицом к нему. Ричард продолжал лежать неподвижно и старательно сдерживал дыхание. — Если на свете есть кто-то, кто будет любить и понимать тебя, то какая разница, парень это будет или девушка?

Ричарду показалось, что Джордж ждал ответа, но он промолчал, и через несколько минут матрас скрипнул снова; брат улегся на спину.  
— Для меня не было бы разницы, Рич, — донеслось из темноты, и Ричард невесело улыбнулся: на предплечье Джорджа с семи лет красовалось имя Мэри Джейн. Брат больше не говорил, дыхание его постепенно выровнялось. Выждав еще немного, Ричард медленно выдохнул и отвернулся к стене.

***

Экзамены в колледж Ричард провалил феерично — он считал, что никаким другим словом нельзя было описать усилия, которые ему пришлось приложить, чтобы проставить галочки возле неправильных вариантов теста. И даже разочарование во взгляде отца и неодобрительно поджатые губы матери ни на мгновение не заставили его устыдиться того облегчения, которое он испытал, покидая навсегда территорию колледжа. _Морган_ сейчас должно быть уже на третьем курсе — Ричард хотел бы этого не знать, но если подумать — знать было куда безопаснее.

Родители не разговаривали с ним месяц. На третий день Ричард нашел работу на другом конце города в столярной мастерской. Сначала он таскал доски к станкам, подносил инструмент да убирал стружки и прочий мусор в конце дня, но через какое-то время хозяин застал его во время перерыва на ленч за любимым занятием — он вырезал перочинным ножом из подобранного в мусоре обрезка бруска рыбку, стараясь сделать так, чтоб она стояла на изгибе собственного хвоста, как на подставке — и его приставили к одному из мастеров учиться. Через год он стал мастером сам, а еще через несколько месяцев, в сентябре девяносто второго, мастерская, пав жертвой небывалого экономического спада, как его называли в новостях BBC, закрылась.

***

— Страна катится в тартарары, — проворчал Даррэн О'Майли, водружая только что сколоченный деревянный ящик наверх шаткого штабеля из полудюжины таких же. Получившаяся конструкция неуклюже пошатнулась, и Ричард поспешил подпереть ее сбоку своими. До конца смены им надо было заполнить тележку целиком.  
— Я имею в виду, — продолжал Даррэн, прихватывая заготовку для следующего ящика жестяными скобами, — Серый явно намерен развалить то, до чего не добралась Старая Сука.  
Ричард промолчал, сосредоточенно подгоняя перекладины ящика друг к другу. Ворчание Даррэна за те несколько месяцев, что он проработал в столярном цехе на промышленной фабрике, стало привычным делом. Иногда, когда им в смену ставили старика Фрейзера, тот приносил маленький радиоприемник, и они слушали музыкальные радиостанции и постановки старых пьес. В остальное время выступал Даррэн.

— Он отменил коммунальный налог, — прогудел из своего угла Смит — здоровенный мужик, ростом с Ричарда и фунтов на семьдесят тяжелее его. Метка на его предплечье состояла из изящных линий четырех иероглифов и вечерами он обходил местные пабы, не пропуская ни одной девушки восточной наружности, но пока ему не везло, — по мне так уже не плохо.  
— Пфф, об отмене трубили по всем каналам. Помяни мое слово, — Даррэн ткнул в сторону Смита молотком, — о том, что они ввели новый ты узнаешь только, когда найдешь в почте очередной счет.  
Он чертыхнулся: скоба вместо того, чтобы мягко войти в дерево треснула и погнулась. Он потянулся за плоскогубцами, лежавшими на верстаке между ним и Ричардом:  
— Хотел бы я вернуться в Дублин. Дядя снова звал, когда звонил на Рождество. В лавке нужны молодые руки, — он повертел выковырянную из доски скобу и, отбросив ее в ящик для бракованных запчастей, тяжело вздохнул. 

Ричард сочувственно кивнул. Остальные благоразумно промолчали: историю Даррэна знали наизусть. Экономист по образованию, на фабрике он оказался из-за кризиса, когда в его конторе начались увольнения. Он встретил свою половинку — хорошенькую, полненькую улыбчивую американку Салли — когда та путешествовала автостопом по стране, литературу которой изучала в колледже у себя на родине. Домой она так и не вернулась: вышла замуж за Даррэна, перевелась в местный колледж, закончила его и осталась там преподавателем. Даррэн не чаял в ней души, но об Ирландии Салли не хотела даже слышать. Периодически он принимался ее уговаривать, но вполсилы, больше из принципа нежели реальной уверенности в том, что в Дублине они сумеют устроиться лучше. На фабрике ставили на то, что еще год-два, и Салли уговорит его податься в Штаты. Ричард аккуратно вставил на место последнюю скобу и забросил готовый ящик наверх штабеля. До гудка, означавшего конец смены, оставалось еще три с половиной часа.

***

Конечно, сколачивание ящиков для горшков и кастрюль не было пределом мечтаний Ричарда, скорее, наоборот. Он уставал, добираться приходилось далеко, но фабричные чеки позволяли оплачивать часть счетов, родители почти перестали на него косо смотреть, и мама нет-нет да заводила разговор о дочери своей подруги с именем Ричард на предплечье. Ричард кивал и говорил, что хочет крепко встать на ноги, да и рано еще о чем-то «таком» думать, отец коротко одобрительно улыбался, негромко шурша газетными листами, и разговор откладывался снова, что его вполне устраивало — Ричард не хотел думать ни о чем «таком», он вообще ни о чем дальше сегодняшнего дня старался не думать.

Он зябко передернул плечами и засунул руки поглубже в карманы: февральские вечера были холодными, ветер требовательно дергал полы куртки, холодил ноги сквозь ткань поношенных рабочих штанов. Дома, вспомнил Ричард, в холодильнике стояли остатки пирога с печенкой, который в воскресенье испекла мама. Он почувствовал, как голодно забурчал желудок и ускорил шаг. Фабричные цеха располагались у реки в районе Фрог Айленд, и нужно было пройти несколько кварталов, чтобы сесть на нужный автобус. Улицы становились все оживленнее: в этом районе было несколько предприятий, оставшихся на плаву во время прошлогоднего кризиса. Рабочие торопились домой и поодиночке или кампаниями заходили в попадавшиеся на пути пабы. На Санви Гейт, куда свернул Ричард, публика была уже презентабельнее: среди прохожих здесь и там мелькали служащие и клерки. По обеим сторонам улицы то и дело попадались нарядно украшенные к прошедшему на той неделе Дню святого Валентина витрины. 

Он уже подходил к остановке, когда неприметная дверь одного из питейных заведений распахнулась, на темный тротуар упал прямоугольник желтого света, и, натягивая на ходу перчатки и шарфы, высыпала стайка смеющихся молодых людей. Ричард машинально посторонился, обходя их по кривой дуге, как вдруг из общего гвалта выделился недовольный голос: «Саймон, ты идешь?», и Ричард застыл как вкопанный. _«Ты же сам хотел попробовать, — выдыхал в ухо вкрадчивый хрипловатый голос в такт резким толчкам, — сам предлагал свою жалкую дырку. Сам хотел поплясать на хую у настоящего мужика». Внутри дергало больно и горячо, словно туда вставили разбитую бутылку. Заломленная за спину рука, казалось, вот-вот сломается. Под щекой было мокро и липко._ Кто-то задел его плечом, и Ричард вывалился из грязного темного переулка за баром в такую же темную, промозглую реальность.

— Саймон, ну! — раздалось совсем близко, и он шагнул прочь, не разбирая дороги, думая только о том, чтобы скрыться, уйти, не оказаться лицом к лицу с _ним_ снова. Недовольно заорал клаксон проезжающего мимо автомобиля. Кто-то чертыхнулся, а потом перед самым носом распахнулись двери автобуса. Ричард шагнул внутрь, на негнущихся ногах прошел в самый конец салона и целых две минуты, показавшиеся вечностью, со страхом ждал, что компания зайдет следом. Но двери автобуса с тихим шипением закрылись, водитель объявил следующую остановку и, вывернув руль, влился в поток автомобилей. Ричард сполз на жесткое продавленное сиденье и привалился головой к окну. В неярком рассеянном свете салона, отраженный в темном стекле, он выглядел так, словно увидел призрака: бледные заострившиеся скулы и темные провалы теней на месте глазниц из-за низко надвинутого капюшона только усиливали сходство. Руки дрожали и Ричард крепко стиснул в карманах кулаки. К тому времени, как он добрался до дома, аппетит у него пропал начисто. Он поднялся в маленькую комнату, которую они делили с уехавшим в колледж братом, стащил с себя одежду, забрался под душ и стоял там, пока вода не стала ледяной, а кожа не покраснела от холода, но чистым себя так и не почувствовал.


	2. Глава II

1993 год. Пролив Св. Георга

Ветер забирался в рукава, дергал полы куртки и то и дело норовил сорвать с головы капюшон. Прогулочная палуба на «Святом Патрике» была совсем небольшой, но спускаться вниз в теплые помещения, где коротали время остальные пассажиры, не хотелось. Ричард поправил висевший на плечах рюкзак, оперся о холодные поручни и посмотрел вниз. Спокойная темная поверхность Ирландского моря, рассекаемая стальным брюхом парома, пенилась белоснежными бурунами. Пена вскипала у борта, рассыпалась клочьями, скатываясь с гребней волн, и растворялась в них, чтобы через секунду вскипеть снова. Порт Холихэда давно скрылся в сизой дымке позади, а берег Изумрудного острова представлял собой едва различимую узкую полоску земли, почти сливавшуюся с зеленью волн далеко на горизонте. Ричард ощущал непривычную умиротворенность. Вся его жизнь осталась на покинутом берегу, до нового было еще около часа неспешного плавания, и здесь и сейчас, стоя на открытой палубе под порывами пробирающего до костей ветра, швыряющего в лицо соленые брызги, он чувствовал себя почти счастливым, почти _прежним_.

Родители не обрадовались. Отец, выслушивая его план, неодобрительно качал головой, мама большую часть времени просидела, поджав губы, и только в конце, когда стало понятно, что он не уступит, произнесла, удаляясь на кухню: «я разочарована, Ричард» так, что на какой-то миг это почти заставило его передумать. Но он не передумал. Уволился, взял у Даррэна адрес, купил билет до Бангора. Там на маленькой, тесной железнодорожной станции из потемневшего от времени красного кирпича сел на шумный, битком набитый людьми поезд до Холихэда, а когда через несколько часов сошел с него, в нос ему ударил запах, который, даже ощутив первый раз в жизни, ни с чем нельзя было перепутать. Пахло солью, свежестью и невообразимо огромной толщей воды. Этот запах накатывал волнами, пробиваясь сквозь горечь пропитавшего шпалы мазута, острую электрическую вонь остывающего тепловоза и ароматы чего-то прокисшего из ближайшей урны. В безоблачно-синем весеннем небе над головой кричали чайки. 

Порт Дублина показался Ричарду огромным. Паром, ощутимо снизив ход, неспешно скользил мимо открытых площадок, целиком или наполовину заставленных контейнерами, над которыми величественно и неторопливо поворачивались из стороны в сторону похожие на стальных птиц стрелки подъемных кранов. Мимо проплывали склады и ангары, огороженные заборами с сеткой рабицей и предупреждающими надписями на английском и гаэльском. На другом берегу просторного залива виднелись трубы и цеха какого-то завода, свалка металлолома и неказистые приземистые постройки из темно-красного кирпича, а за этим за всем жил и шумел большой незнакомый город. 

К причалу «Святой Патрик» приближался с изяществом, которое трудно было ожидать от судна такого размера. Машины совсем сбавили ход, Ричард даже засомневался, не остановились ли они вовсе, когда сопровождавший все путешествие гул двигателей стих и перешел в еле ощутимое лишь по дрожи корпуса низкое гудение. Ветер не унимался, но вблизи берега было значительно теплее, и пассажиры постепенно заполнили до того пустовавшую палубу. Стайка разного возраста детей, без конца одергиваемых своими матерями, пыталась свеситься с перил и посмотреть за борт. Ричард из любопытства нагнулся тоже. В нескольких футах внизу узкая полоска темной воды между краем причала и бортом парома медленно истончалась, пока «Святой Патрик» мягко и обманчиво невесомо не уткнулся всей длиной борта в аккуратную линию отбойников. По громкоговорителю объявили, что паром прибыл в порт назначения. 

Поездка в полупустом двухэтажном и жизнерадостно зеленом автобусе заняла около получаса. Выйдя на нужной остановке, Ричард огляделся: убегавшая в обе стороны улицы была не слишком оживленной, но возможно это было потому, что рабочий день был в разгаре. Было относительно тепло, откуда-то сбоку, вероятно от Лиффи, ветер время от времени доносил прохладный, свежо пахнущий водой воздух. Ричард медленно стянул капюшон толстовки, который за последние три с половиной года привык носить низко надвинутым на глаза, и зашагал по улице, с интересом оглядываясь по сторонам. Все было как будто бы привычным и в тоже время незнакомым: надписи на витринах, дорожных указателях и названиях улиц значились на двух языках; приземистые разномастные дома выглядели так, будто здание сначала возвели одноэтажным, а потом, передумав, надстроили еще один, а то и два этажа, и смотрели на улицы большими квадратными окнами, в которых отражалось высокое майское небо со стремительно бегущими перистыми облаками. Деревьев на улице не было; далеко впереди, у перекрестка с какой-то более оживленной улицей, виднелись аккуратные вязы, но здесь если зелень и росла, то только в маленьких тесных дворах или на крышах тех домов, которым повезло остаться одноэтажными. 

Ричард прошел пару кварталов, с любопытством разглядывая разноцветные двери с архивольтами, украшенными кое-где изящной мозаикой. У поворота в небольшой тупиковый переулок он задержался, чтобы получше разглядеть замысловатое граффити, сплошь украшавшее глухие, небрежно оштукатуренные стены и двери гаражей. В каком-то из тесных маленьких дворов ребятня, судя по декламируемой звонким голосом считалке, играла в «найди свою пару». Напротив женщина распекала кого-то из домочадцев — наверное, дочь — за то, что та до сих пор не вывесила сушиться белье: «того и гляди польет, Джинни!» Ричард поддернул рюкзак повыше и зашагал вперед. Город начинал ему нравиться. 

Лавка Коннора О'Майли оказалась перед ним так неожиданно, что он едва не проскочил ее, заглядевшись по сторонам. Собственно, лавкой этот большой двухэтажный угловой дом на пересечении Джеральдин и Беркли-стрит назвать было сложно. Сложенный, как и многие здания в округе, из темно-красного разномастного кирпича, он выделялся из прочих грубовато выполненными, но не лишенными привлекательности проемами широких окон первого этажа, оформленными в виде арок. Окна верхнего этажа не удостоились подобных украшений, отчего здание выглядело незаконченным. В ближайшем к перекрестку окне были видны сложенные на подоконнике книги, какое-то растение в горшке и высокая спинка кресла-качалки за неплотно задернутыми занавесками. Остальные два смотрели в никуда слепыми пыльными стеклами. Со стороны улицы, по которой шел Ричард, к дому примыкали просторные деревянные ворота, а высокая каменная стена отгораживала имеющийся внутренний двор от соседей. По всей длине фасада между первым и вторым этажом тянулась широкая вывеска, гласившая «О'Майли и сыновья. Работа по дереву и лесопилка» позолоченными пузатыми старинными буквами на бывшем когда-то черным, но побуревшем и выцветшем от времени фоне. 

Завернув за угол на Джеральдин-стрит — более широкую и не так тесно застроенную, чтобы не оставить здесь или там на тротуаре места под небольшое, аккуратно подстриженное дерево — Ричард обнаружил вход в магазин. Дверь из темного дуба, несомненно, простояла здесь не один год, но с украшавшей ее резьбой и массивными коваными петлями выглядела такой же солидной и нарядной, как в первый день. В использовавшихся в качестве витрин широких окнах по обе стороны двери была устроена выставка товаров: трубки, трости, стойки и ручки для зонтов, подставки для шляп, ключницы и игрушки всевозможных размеров, от кубиков до деревянных машинок. Часть образцов выглядела новехонькими, словно только вышла из рук мастера, а часть потускнела, подернутая налетом пыли и времени, словно пролежала не один год, но не было сомнений в том, что выставка регулярно обновляется. Выглянувший из-за стремительно бегущих облаков солнечный луч упал на витрину, выхватив из уютного сумрака лохматую челку деревянной лошадки-качалки, полускрытой за нагромождением игрушек, и заставил ее нарисованный синей краской глаз подмигнуть Ричарду. Тот улыбнулся и, поправив на плече рюкзак, потянул дверь на себя. Звякнул колокольчик, Ричард вошел.

***

Сколько Ричард потом ни вспоминал, так и не мог припомнить в деталях всех подробностей того самого, первого разговора с мистером О'Майли. Владелец магазина оказался приземист, широкоплеч и тучен. Некогда огненно-рыжая шевелюра его поседела, но волосы на руках выдавали природный цвет. Он носил джинсы, вязанные рыбацкими косами свитера, а иногда аккуратно заштопанный на локтях старый кардиган. Когда Ричард впервые оказался в магазине, где пахло знакомо — деревом, свежими стружками, старыми медленно рассыхающимися досками — и остро — полиролью, красками и морилкой — хозяин поднялся из-за стойки с громоздким старомодным кассовым аппаратом, спустил на нос очки в темной оправе, оглядев посетителя с головы до ног, произнес: «кхм» густым сочным басом, и все смелые планы и мечты Ричарда вдруг померкли и съежились, уступив место сомнениям. Он впервые подумал, что, может, родители были не так уж и неправы, отговаривая его.

Тем не менее, путаясь и заикаясь, он пролепетал что-то про Даррэна, договоренность, свое путешествие из Лестера и еще какую-то околесицу, пока мистер О'Майли, не мигая, разглядывал его прищуренным взглядом своих светлых, близко посаженных глаз. А когда задыхающийся и вконец стушевавшийся, нервно дергающий перчатки, он закончил свою речь робким: — …и вот я здесь, мистер О'Майли… — тот вышел из-за стойки, поправил очки и протянул крепкую квадратную ладонь:  
— Зови меня Коннор, парень. Будем знакомы.

Так Ричард и оказался в маленькой — всего-то одна комната, ванна и выгороженный под некое подобие кухни закуток — квартире на верхнем этаже. В соседней жил сам хозяин. Магазин занимал всю переднюю часть нижнего этажа, за исключением небольшой кладовки, где стоял громоздкий компьютер с монитором на половину стола, воющий при включении словно баньши в ненастную ночь. Раз в неделю, по субботам, Коннор уединялся там и, нацепив на нос специальные очки, подбивал баланс — сначала на бумаге, а потом, старательно целясь толстыми пальцами по клавишам, и в «треклятой машине», как он ее называл. В задней части дома располагалась просторная мастерская. Последние годы, когда Коннору приходилось справляться одному, она не использовалась и наполовину, но появление Ричарда должно было это исправить. Во дворе когда-то в лучше времена — когда в «O'Майли и сыновья» «сыновья» обозначали моего отца, как объяснил Коннор — были устроены просторные подсобки. Одна использовалась под склад, другая под некое подобие лесопилки. И то, и другое давно простаивало.

Работы оказалось неожиданно много, так много, что в первые месяцы Ричард засыпал, не успев коснуться головой подушки. Коннор не загружал его сверх меры, но у него самого зудели руки при виде запустения, в которое пришло крепкое когда-то предприятие. И ему хотелось исправить, починить и обустроить все разом, еще когда Коннор только провел его по помещениям, в равной мере гордясь и смущаясь: гордясь предусмотрительностью, с которой затеял предприятие его прадед и тем, что даже в одиночку он сам умело удерживал бизнес на плаву вот уже больше двенадцати лет, и смущаясь того, что возраст и проблемы со здоровьем не позволяли использовать мастерские и лесопилку как раньше. Детей у него не было — его половинка умерла еще до того, как они сумели встретиться: в один день метка с ее именем истончилась и побледнела, и теперь была едва различима на его предплечье. Иной жены он не захотел, и к тому, что и племянники разлетелись кто куда и не горели желанием принимать участия в семейном бизнесе, относился с философским спокойствием, а потому неожиданной помощи в виде Ричарда он оказался особенно рад. Они быстро поладили. 

С вновь заработавшей в полную силу мастерской и лесопилкой заказов стало больше и, хотя расходов на то, чтобы привести оборудование и помещения в порядок и рекламу потребовалось немало, все же в конце следующего года они вышли в хороший плюс. Коннор объявил об этом, когда вечером двадцать четвертого декабря тысяча девятьсот девяносто пятого постучал в дверь Ричарда с початой бутылкой Macallan и конвертом в руках. В конверте оказалось пятьсот фунтов. «Годовая премия, парень», — улыбнулся Коннор в ответ на ошарашенный взгляд Ричарда и неловко похлопал его по спине ниже лопаток — из-за своего роста до плеча он просто не доставал. Большую часть денег Ричард отослал домой, а на следующий день под вечер дошел до телефонной будки на углу и во второй раз с приезда в Дублин набрал домашний номер. 

На пятом гудке трубку поднял отец. Разговор вышел сухим и скомканным. Они были рады, что Ричард хорошо устроился и занят делом. Джордж не приехал в этом году — проводил Рождественские праздники с друзьями. После очередного затянувшегося молчания мама, перехватившая трубку у отца, спросила напряженным голосом, встречается ли он с какой-нибудь девушкой, и Ричард, чувствуя странную смесь жалости и разочарования, ответил, что вообще мало с кем встречается — слишком занят на работе. Облегчение в ее голосе можно было почувствовать даже на расстоянии стольких миль. Он пожелал хорошего Рождества, пообещал звонить чаще и медленно повесил трубку на рычаг. Автомат звякнул, проглотив последнюю монетку. Ричард постоял немного, все еще держась за холодную трубку, потом открыл дверь будки и шагнул в сырую дублинскую ночь. Ветер дул навстречу ледяными порывами, улицы были совершенно пусты. В витринах «O'Майли и сыновья», как и во всех домах в округе, весело мигали разноцветные рождественские огни. Окна его квартиры на втором этаже стояли пустыми и темными.

***

Третье тысячелетие нагрянуло внезапно. Казалось еще вчера Коннор, нервно приглаживая редеющую шевелюру, спрашивал Ричарда, точно ли его старый Пентиум не самоуничтожится, когда первого января у него закончатся цифры, а сегодня они оба уже подписывали счета, сметы и акты выполненных работ, без запинки выводя в строке «год» две тысячи второй. Год назад Ричард стал полноправным совладельцем «O'Майли и сыновья», и все это время они спорили с Коннором по поводу того, стоит ли менять название. Коннор хотел таким образом отметить заслуги Ричарда, а сам он отчаянно не желал неизбежной возни с бумагами и налоговой, не говоря уж про затраты на рекламу.

В третий раз набирая номер заказчика, Ричард нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по приборной панели грузового фургона и с тревогой поглядывал на обложившие все небо густые темные облака. Он вложил в отделку этого кондоминиума в новом доме в дорогом районе Донлири три месяца работы. Оставалось самая малость: привезти и установить понадобившиеся в последний момент книжные столики и полки. А теперь клиент ни в какую не хотел брать трубку, несмотря на заранее оговоренный день. Вдобавок ко всему, с минуты на минуту мог пойти дождь, а разгружать потребовавшую немалых часов работы мебель в сырости отчаянно не хотелось.  
— Запиши этот час нам в работу, лады? — Дилан вытряс из пачки очередную сигарету и с удовольствием затянулся. Ричард невесело хмыкнул, отнял трубку от уха и принялся набирать номер в очередной раз. В окно фургона постучали.

На тротуаре стояла светловолосая женщина немногим старше тридцати, в аккуратном темном пальто, туфлях ему в тон и с толстой папкой в руках.  
— Кто из вас Ричард из «O'Майли и сыновья»? — спросила она, когда Ричард опустил стекло.  
— Я, мэм, — ответил он и, увидев, что на ней перчатки, протянул руку.  
— Аннабель Каппер, дизайнер, — представилась она, ответив на короткое пожатие. — Вы работали по моим наброскам.  
Ричард выбрался наружу.  
— Очень приятно, мэм.  
Она улыбнулась, отбрасывая назад растрепанные ветром волосы. Ее можно было бы назвать хорошенькой, но слишком тяжелая нижняя челюсть портила ее, придавая лицу чересчур напористое и упрямое выражение, а фигура была хоть и подтянутой, но слишком массивной.  
— Мистеру О'Киффу пришлось уехать по делам. Он оставил мне ключи и сказал, что последнюю партию мебели должны доставить сегодня, — она вопросительно приподняла точеную бровь.  
— Так и есть, мэм.  
— Тогда разгружайте, я пойду вызывать грузовой лифт.  
Дилан, мусоля в зубах погасшую сигарету, восхищенно присвистнул ей вслед. Ричард закатил глаза, выдернул брелок с ключами из замка зажигания и пошел открывать дверцы фургона.

Когда последняя полка — сосна, искусственно выбеленная под стиль «прованс» — была посажена на шурупы, Ричард еще раз проверил крепления на прочность, смахнул с деревянных поверхностей опилки и, аккуратно свернув расстеленную у стены пленку, унес ее в оставленный в подъезде у дверей мусорный мешок. По широкому от пола до потолка проему окна в холле стекали крупные капли дождя. Дилан с остальными спустились к машине. Ричард вернулся в кондоминиум посмотреть, не забыли ли они чего, остановившись посередине, окинул проделанную работу последним взглядом и улыбнулся. Ему нравилось стоять посреди полностью готового помещения и вспоминать, каким оно было до: голые стены, торчащая проводка, неровные полы, голые проемы дверей и окон. Позади негромко щелкнул затвор фотокамеры. Ричард вздрогнул, оглянувшись. Аннабель вздернула бровь и прошла вперед, подыскивая наиболее удачный ракурс.

— Размещу эти фото у себя в ЖЖ, — пояснила она, хотя он ни о чем не собирался спрашивать, — если хотите, укажу название вашей фирмы, как исполнителя работ. В конце концов, вы отлично справились. Лучше, чем многие из тех, с кем я работала.  
— ЖЖ?  
Она опустила фотоаппарат и вдруг улыбнулась, отчего ее лицо стало если не красивым, то неожиданно обаятельным.   
— Сколько человек на вас работает?  
— Двое, — медленно ответил Ричард, не вполне понимая, чего она от него хочет, — это если мы говорим про работу с деревом: полы, потолки, стенные панели, мебель по частным заказам. Ремонт тут делали другие парни, хотя я не первый день их знаю. Плюс на лесопилке отдельно еще двое, — поколебавшись, добавил он. Лесопилку — не ту, что использовал дед Коннора во дворе магазина, а другую — в промышленном квартале Дублина, они открыли несколько лет назад. Она приносила небольшой, но стабильный доход, к тому же получалось здорово экономить на заготовке материала. 

Аннабель потеребила губу и, сунув руку в карман пальто, протянула ему визитку.  
— Здесь есть мой телефон и адрес ЖЖ — моего сайта. Мне бы пригодилась команда вроде вашей на крупные заказы. Позвоните, если надумаете.  
Ричард кивнул. От карточки еле уловимо пахло духами.

***

— За нас, — Аннабель подняла пузатый бокал, полный льда и виски, и Ричард, улыбнувшись, последовал ее примеру. Края бокалов соприкоснулись с мелодичным звоном. Холодное, покрытое испариной от тающего льда стекло жгло губы, крепкий семилетний Connemara огнем выстилал нутро. Они праздновали окончание юбилейного — пятого по счету — совместного проекта с Аннабель. Антикварная лавка в самом богатом на туристов квартале Дублина оказалась хотя и сложным, но чертовски прибыльным клиентом. Семидесятипятилетний Коннор, выпивший с ними для приличия пару бокалов, полчаса назад, кряхтя, поднялся к себе, унося чек на пятизначную цифру. После вычета расходов, Ричарду причиталось кругленькая сумма. Он планировал половину пустить на обновление оборудования в мастерской, а другую положить на счет своего маленького племянника: к вящему удовольствию родителей, Джордж нашел наконец свою Мэри Джейн.

— Ты витаешь в облаках, — заметила Аннабель, и он смущенно улыбнулся.  
— Извини.  
— Да ничего, — Ричард еще отметил, что ее голос прозвучал по-другому: ниже, чем обычно, а потом ее лицо вдруг оказалось совсем рядом, теплые мягкие губы коснулись его губ, кончики волос пощекотали щеку, и язык настойчиво толкнулся ему в рот. От темного, болотного вкуса виски нёбо пощипывало. Ричард отстранился.

— Извини, — он поставил бокал на прилавок, за которым они сидели, и рискнул взглянуть на Аннабель. Она смотрела в ответ с интересом. Помада на ее губах размазалась.  
Ричард вытянул правую руку и задрал рукав трикотажной рабочей кофты, обнажая старый неровный шрам на том месте, где была метка с именем пары.  
— Несчастный случай на уроке химии, — без запинки выдал он ту же ложь, что сказал однажды Коннору. — Случилось, когда имя только начало проявляться. Но, — он поднял глаза, — инициалы не были твоими. Извини.  
Аннабель фыркнула и рассмеялась. 

Она поставила бокал и расстегнула рукав своей строгой кремовой блузки. На ее правом предплечье, в том месте, где должно было быть имя пары, красовалась тату: две театральные маски, одна смеялась, другая плакала. Ленты, переплетаясь, составляли затейливый узор.   
— Там была арабская вязь, — она покрутила бокал. По запотевшим стенкам из-под ее теплых пальцев на подложенную салфетку с оленем Рудольфом — близилось Рождество — срывались крупные капли, — мне сказали это мусульманское имя.  
Она опустила голову, глядя куда-то мимо Ричарда, черты ее заострились, придавая лицу злое и упрямое выражение:  
— Я не хочу стать женой вонючего бедуина, я не хочу учить Коран, надевать паранджу и подчиняться невежественному животному, которое молится своему грязному богу и взрывает бомбы на наших улицах. Лучше умереть, лучше всю жизнь быть одной, чем это...  
— Мне жаль, — тихо сказал Ричард, и ее лицо вновь разгладилось.  
— Не стоит. То, что я сделала другой выбор, совсем не обязательно означает, что я решила податься в монахини, — она придвинулась ближе, складки ее рукава съехали, закрывая предплечье, горячее дыхание щекотало его щеку и ушную раковину, — поэтому гораздо важнее имени, что у тебя там было, то, где тут твоя спальня?

***

Без блузки, юбки и нижнего белья Аннабель казалось еще более массивной и угловатой чем в одежде, хотя, по мнению Ричарда, полная грудь с темными ареолами сосков и крутые изгибы бедер с лихвой компенсировали все остальные недостатки. Она походила на женщин, которых писали художники эпохи Возрождения, изображения которых, обрамленные в богатые позолоченные деревянные рамы с искусной резьбой, висели теперь в музеях. И все равно он боялся ненароком ее задавить. Он был нежен, потому что слишком хорошо знал — _помнил_ — каким нельзя быть ни в коем случае. Он двигался мягко и неглубоко, хотя инстинкт и внезапно пробудившееся жгучее чувство внизу живота твердили ему другое, и целовал ее бережно, не желая оставлять на светлой коже синяков. Через несколько минут, когда он дрожал и задыхался на грани, Аннабель, извернувшись, подмяла его под себя, оседлала поудобнее и начала двигаться в том ритме и с той глубиной, какой ей хотелось, как поступала всегда — за почти два года сотрудничества Ричард успел понять эту черту ее характера. И он поступил также, как поступал на работе, если у них были принципиальные разногласия — закрыл глаза и полностью ей доверился. Секс получился, наверное, потрясающим.

Поздно ночью, когда она уже спала, вольготно раскинувшись на кровати и стянув на себя все одеяло, Ричард поднялся на нетвердых — ему хватило бы и одного раза, но ее умелому рту трудно было противостоять — ногах и пошлепал в ванну. Свет больно резанул по глазам. Помочившись, он вымыл руки, сполоснул лицо и поднял взгляд на висевшее над раковиной зеркало. Он знал, что изменился за последние годы, что раздался в плечах, нарастил мышцы, что нелепый нос перестал торчать флюгером — каким образом произошло последнее, он не мог постичь, но факт оставался фактом — в магазине время от времени появлялись клиентки, долго разглядывавшие безделушки на выставке и уходившие, как только Коннор сменял Ричарда на кассе. Коннор закатывал глаза и ворчал, предлагая ему выбрать уже какую-нибудь одну и перестать мучить всех барышень в округе. Ричард смущенно отмахивался и старался большую часть времени проводить в мастерской.

Но сейчас в тишине сонного дома все постепенно происходившие с ним перемены стали вдруг разительно очевидны. Нелепые в детстве и ранней юности черты лица, окончательно оформившись, приобрели зрелую, выдержанную красоту. С его широкими плечами в маленькой ванной было непросто развернуться. Под кожей перекатывались привыкшие к ежедневному труду мышцы. Ричард медленно улыбнулся воспоминаниям о прежнем себе. Мужчина в зеркале улыбнулся в ответ, мокрая длинная челка упала на лоб — пора было снова идти в парикмахерскую. Неровный пласт кожи на правом предплечье резко выделялся в ярком свете, и вдруг Ричард впервые за много лет подумал о том, чье имя он когда-то носил на своем теле. Где он? Чем занят? Что с ним станет, если Ричард преуспеет в своем решении, и они никогда не встретятся? Проведет он жизнь один или тоже найдет себе утешение и замену? Последняя мысль отозвалась неожиданной горечью, а на смену ей пришла злость. Да, он больше не был нескладным восемнадцатилетним пацаном, он уже почти не шарахался в сторону, когда его случайно касались на улице, реже просыпался по ночам в поту и с застрявшим в горле криком, и большую часть времени ему удавалось засовывать воспоминания о _той грязной, вонючей подворотне_ так глубоко, что иногда ему удавалось _почти совсем_ забыть. Встреча с парой только снова вытащит все это дерьмо на поверхность. Видит Бог, Ричарду в жизни хватало людей, смотревших на него с молчаливым осуждением. Хватило того, что такими оказались его родители.

Он тряхнул головой. Упавшие с волос капли медленно поползли вниз по гладкой поверхности зеркала. Нужно было возвращаться в комнату и поискать еще одно одеяло. Ричард постоял немного, глядя на свое отражение. Он уже зашел так далеко, он сумеет. Он справится. Он выключил свет и мысленно попросил прощения у темноты.


	3. Глава III

Февраль 2007 года. Дублин, Ирландия.

— Кстати, я нашла нам нового клиента, — Аннабель с неудовольствием посмотрела на поползшую по чулку стрелку, стянула его и полезла в сумочку, где держала запасную пару.  
— Кого?  
— Знаешь здание на набережной на углу Виктория Куэй и Уэйтинг-стрит? Напротив моста.  
Ричард задумался, опустив на плечи мокрое полотенце.  
— Такой двухэтажный угловой светлый дом?  
— Именно.  
— Я думал, там всю землю скупили под развлекательный комплекс.

— На самом деле, — Аннабель, качнув тяжелыми бедрами, натянула юбку, — так и было, но университетские шишки решили, что неэтично строить нечто подобное напротив мемориального парка, и протащили запрет через земельную палату.  
— М-м-м, — протянул Ричард, натягивая футболку. У Аннабель были знакомые в городском совете по землеустройству: не на самом верху, всего лишь в секретариате, но, тем не менее, иногда они приносили интересные новости, — и что теперь?  
— Ничего, участки распродают по дешевке, дом на углу купили под паб.  
Ричард хмыкнул:  
— Как актуально.  
— Эй, — Аннабель запустила в него порванным чулком, — это по самым скромным прикидкам проект на красивую сумму с пятью нолями.  
— Ладно, ладно, — Ричард примирительно поднял руки, — скажешь потом, когда мне надо будет освобождать график.  
— Я тебе и сейчас скажу: конец марта — апрель, возможно, май.  
Ричард подошел к доске, на которой магнитами и стикерами отмечал сроки и проекты. Более презентабельный вариант для клиентов и инспекторов из налоговой висел внизу в офисе, но этот, по мнению Ричарда, лучше отражал ситуацию. На середину апреля было запланировано несколько мелких дел, в том числе выставка-продажа предметов обихода из дерева, срок подачи налоговой, сделана отметка о начале сезона скидок в крупном сетевом магазине, где «О'Майли и сыновья» закупались комплектующими, но ничего особенно грандиозного не значилось. 

— Договорились, — Ричард оторвал кусок красного скотча, наклеил его на все три весенних месяца и приписал сверху маркером «Паб, набережная Викт. Куэй/Уэйтинг».  
— Молодец, — Аннабель легко чмокнула его в щеку и подхватила с вешалки пальто, — до следующих выходных?  
— Увидимся.  
— Я позвоню на неделе, — она махнула на прощанье, на ходу вдевая руки в рукава пальто, и исчезла на лестнице. Ричард слышал, как она поздоровалось с Коннором внизу — когда того одолевала бессонница, он предпочитал спускаться в магазин — и вышла на улицу. Звякнул, провожая ее, висевший на двери колокольчик. Ричард, неторопливо застегивая рубашку, подошел к окну, наблюдая, как она пересекает улицу, звонко цокая каблуками по мостовой, садится в свой красный Фольксваген жук и выруливает в сторону просыпающегося центра. 

Наверное, если посмотреть со стороны, это был довольно странный формат отношений: они виделись по выходным и изредка посреди недели. Они проводили уикэнды у Ричарда, и время от времени в маленькой уютно-плюшевой квартире Аннабель на Фолей-стрит. Трахались или смотрели фильмы, болтали о работе, политике, курсе фунта и ценах на нефть, а простившись, могли не вспоминать друг о друге до следующей пятницы. Года три назад Ричард, после долгих раздумий, завел осторожный разговор, но Аннабель расхохоталась: «Да мы возненавидим друг друга, если станем жить вместе. Ты зануда, а я слишком люблю своих кошек, плюшевые пледы и м _о_ ю чашки, когда их накапливается не меньше десяти. Это будет весело первые пару недель, а потом потеряет новизну и превратится в пытку. Жизнь и так хороша, к чему все портить?» И Ричард с облегчением с ней согласился. 

Когда он спустился вниз, Коннор, подслеповато щурясь сквозь толстые очки, полировал очередную ложку: он делал к выставке целую партию с резными рукоятками в виде рыб, птиц, русалок, животных и ветвей деревьев — все разные, не похожие одна на другую. Ричард остановился полюбоваться — у него самого все реже получалось браться за нож. Двухтысячные принесли с собой бум не только на конструкторы из Икеи, но и на натуральные материалы: мастерская была завалена заказами на авторскую мебель, и львиную долю времени он проводил там, расчерчивая, полируя, грунтуя, покрывая морилкой, пропиткой, лаком и собирая воедино бюро, стеллажи, туалетные столики, стулья — все, на что только хватало фантазии у заказчиков.

— Уверен, мисс Анабель все еще ждет, что ты сделаешь из нее честную женщину, — не оборачиваясь проскрипел Коннор, и Ричард улыбнулся. Год назад тот перенес инсульт и в одночасье превратился из кряжистого крупного мужчины в сгорбленного старика. Он то и дело заводил разговор о том, чтобы совсем отойти от дел, но Ричард видел, как ему этого не хочется, и раз за разом убеждал его в обратном. Большую часть дохода давно уже составляли проекты, к которым привлекала их Аннабель, дизайн мебели и лесопилка, а деревянные чашки, ложки и игрушки продавались разве что на выставках народного творчества, да в лавках для туристов, но Коннор чувствовал себя нужным, сидя здесь в магазине, давно переделанном под выставку-офис, отвечая на звонки и время от времени выходя на улицу, чтобы посмотреть на новую — дизайна Аннабель — вывеску «О'Майли и сыновья», украшающую фасад.

— Вполне достаточно того, что она обещает честную скидку своим клиентам, в случае если те нанимают нас, — проворчал Ричард, хлопнув Коннора по плечу, и старик, усмехнувшись, покачал седой головой.

***

Март отличался от февраля только тем, что в щелях во дворе мастерской начала пробиваться трава, а деревья в скверах и парках подернулись легкой нежно-зеленой дымкой. В остальном погода была такая же омерзительная, как и большую часть зимы: с моря дул студеный пронизывающий ветер, и по утрам город тонул в промозглом облаке седого тумана. Дилан, засунув руки поглубже в карманы куртки, топтался возле фургона: для развозки мебели они давно уже купили новый, а старенький, принадлежавший еще Коннору, Ричард использовал в качестве личного авто, хотя Аннабель и ворчала, когда он приезжал на нем к клиентам. «Портишь имидж успешного предпринимателя», — говорила она, но Ричард только пожимал плечами. В городе с тесными, кривыми улочками, который строился для телег и пешеходов, было по сути без разницы, на чем стоять в пробке: на старом фургоне или машине представительского класса. Ричард подумывал купить мотоцикл, но все никак не мог решиться — жест казался слишком бунтарским, да и Аннабель подливала масла в огонь сомнений, называя эту прихоть кризисом среднего возраста.

— Заканчивай тут по возможности, — сказал он, заводя фургон, и Дилан, морщась от оседающего на лице и волосах мелкого дождя, кивнул, — похоже с этим пабом работы будет навалом.

В районе Королевского моста Виктория Куэй стояла вся, но, когда поток вылился на набережную Лиффи, стало ощутимо посвободнее, и до нужного места Ричард добрался в считанные минуты. Уже на подъезде к дому на углу с Уэйтинг стало заметно, что там вовсю идут ремонтные работы. Закрывавшие окна листы фанеры, размалеванные неаккуратными граффити, исчезли. Оконные откосы были тщательно выровнены, в проемах стояли новенькие рамы, пестрые от не снятой еще защитной пленки. Облупленный фасад привели в порядок и, вынужден был признать Ричард, очередная дублинская ни к селу, ни к городу развалюха приосанилась и приобрела привлекательный и презентабельный вид. Видно, парень, решивший устроить здесь паб, все-таки знал что делал, — подумал он, глуша мотор и выбираясь из фургона, прихватив с сиденья сумку-планшет с набросками проекта, оставленными Аннабель.

Город окончательно затянуло серой дымкой дождя, далеко в порту надсадно выла противотуманная сирена, проезжавшая мимо машина обдала фонтаном мелких брызг. Ричард чертыхнулся, стряхивая грязные капли с рукава кожаной куртки, и потянул на себя замызганную, верно, оставшуюся еще от прежних хозяев дверь. Внутри было шумно и пыльно. Мелкая взвесь висела в воздухе, едва рассеиваемая светом свисавших с потолка прямо на проводах лампочек, едва справлявшихся с освещением: листы фанеры — те самые, размалеванные неаккуратными граффити — закрывали новые рамы изнутри. Дальняя половина будущего паба была огорожена красным проводом — по счастью не от проводки — на котором болтались чьи-то мокрые до колен штаны. Пахло свежим бетоном, пылью и сваркой.

— Эй! — окликнул Ричард, когда рев болгарки на минуту прекратился. В глубине паба что-то стукнуло, со звоном покатилось по полу, и из раскуроченного дверного проема, ведущего не то в будущий санузел, не то в кухню, показалась чья-то голова в щитке для сварки. Щиток приподнялся, открыв всклокоченные огненно-рыжие волосы и трехдневную щетину, опустился снова, и его обладатель скрылся из виду, пробасив:  
— Грэм, это к тебе!  
— Одну, черт подери, минуту…  
Снова что-то прогрохотало, и на пороге показался высокий — ростом, пожалуй, с Ричарда, если не выше — мужик в видавших виды рыжих ботинках, вышорканных джинсах и сером трикотажном свитере, вытянутом на локтях. На лысине его виднелся смазанный след от машинного масла, в аккуратной седой бороде застряла металлическая стружка, а взгляд серых глаз моментально обшарил Ричарда с ног до головы.

— Грэм МакТавиш, — представился он, снимая с рук грязные рабочие перчатки и протягивая ладонь Ричарду. Пожатие у него было крепким и твердым, — владелец. Чем могу помочь?  
— Ричард, «О'Майли и сыновья». Мисс Каппер должна была предупредить, что я заеду…  
— А! — Грэм хлопнул себя по лбу, оставляя еще одну грязную отметину, почти идентичную первой, — так это вы тот Ричард, который наконец-то сделает из этого бардака конфетку?  
Он улыбнулся, и улыбка моментально преобразила его, сначала показавшееся Ричарду суровым и жестким, лицо. Ричардово смущенное: — Ну, вроде того, — потонуло в вое снова заработавшей болгарки.  
— Идемте наверх, — выкрикнул Грэм, наклоняясь почти к самому его уху, — там можно поговорить почти спокойно.  
Ричард кивнул: вой резал уши нещадно.

Грэм повел его за собой мимо участка подсыхающей стяжки, туда, где в темном тамбуре скрывалась дверь на второй этаж. С другой стороны она оказалась занавешена куском пленки. Узкую лестницу перегораживало еще две таких: одна перед тесной маленькой площадкой, другая возле двери в квартиру, и каждая следующая была чище предыдущей.  
— Прошу, — пригласил Грэм, опуская шуршащий целлофан и захлопывая тяжелую дверь. Доносившиеся снизу звуки наконец-то опустились до более-менее приемлемого уровня. Ричард огляделся и улыбнулся про себя: Аннабель, при всей ее любви к уютным небольшим помещениям, подушкам в цветочек и стилю прованс, так набила руку на квартирах-студиях, что не узнать ее работу было невозможно. 

— Располагайся, — махнул рукой Грэм, направляясь к сверкающей хромированными поверхностями кухне, отделенной от остальной квартиры широкой барной стойкой, плавно переходящей в рабочую поверхность. Он бросил на стойку перчатки, открутил краны и чертыхнулся, когда те издали лишь печальное шипение.  
— Внизу варят водопровод в уборных, — пояснил он, хотя Ричард не спрашивал, и, потянувшись к чайнику, поплескал себе из него, стирая с лица большую часть грязных разводов. Ричард кивнул, оглядываясь. Мебели было мало, стены стояли голые: ни фотографий в рамках, ни дипломов, никаких памятных вещичек — Грэм либо совсем недавно переехал, либо не отличался сентиментальностью, что было более вероятно, так как коробок в поле зрения тоже особо-то и не наблюдалось.

— Так чем могу помочь? — снова спросил хозяин, доставая из холодильника бутылки с апельсиновым соком — _рановато для пива, приятель, даже в этой стране_ — и, протянув одну Ричарду, жадно приложился к своей.  
— Ну, я рад сообщить, что несмотря на царящий внизу «бардак», — Ричард показал кавычки характерным жестом, — пришла пора обсудить мебель, элементы декора и финальную отделку.  
Грэм поглядел на него, вскинув брови.  
— Я уж думал этот день никогда не настанет. Аллилуйя, мужик! — провозгласил он, салютуя бутылкой. От уголка рта вниз побежала тонкая струйка сока, капли срывались с курчавых волосков в бороде и впитывались в серый трикотаж на широкой, бугрящейся пластинами мышц груди.

— Концепт еще не окончательный, — пояснил Ричард, доставая из сумки распечатки эскизов и чертежей и раскладывая листки на стойке так, чтобы они составляли более-менее наглядную картину, — мисс Каппер набросала в общих чертах несколько интерьеров, чтобы нам было, от чего отталкиваться.  
— Не первый раз с ней работаете? — спросил Грэм, подходя ближе, и Ричард покачал головой.  
— Нет, не в первый. Она свое дело знает.  
— Ага, — Грэм снова отхлебнул сока, и, покачав головой, оглянулся вокруг, — решил остановиться на ней, после того как услышал: «вы что, собираетесь платить за съемную квартиру в Дублине, имея свой второй этаж?!».

Ричард улыбнулся.  
— Похоже на нее.  
— Сказала, если я найму вашу контору, можно рассчитывать на скидку.  
Ричард усмехнулся.  
— И это тоже на нее похоже. Но она права — можете.  
Грэм кивнул, снова отпивая из бутылки.  
— Ну тогда показывай.  
— Вот, — Ричард оперся о стойку, — как я уже сказал, это предварительные наброски, дальше все будет зависеть от ваших пожеланий. Сейчас нам нужно окончательно определить направление, в котором мы станем двигаться, и тогда к моменту, когда у вас внизу завершатся черновые работы, мы сможем без промедления приступать собственно к завершающему этапу: потолки, стенные панели, двери, оконные откосы и так далее.  
Грэм задумчиво поворошил эскизы. Вариантов было множество: и под сплошное дерево, и с вкраплениями декоративного камня, и ее любимый прованс, и более хай-тековый вариант со стеклом и пластиком.  
— А что ты посоветуешь?  
Ричард пожал плечами.  
— Они все хороши, у всех есть свои привлекательные стороны, и любой из них найдет в итоге своего посетителя. Все зависит от того, какая картинка больше нравится вам.

Грэм усмехнулся, но глаз его эта усмешка не коснулась.  
— Когда мечтал, что выйду на пенсию и обзаведусь тихим уютным местечком с хорошим пивом, отменным виски, представлял что-то этакое, — он дернул плечом, — с камином, деревянными табуретками, тяжелыми балками на потолке, люстрой с кованым ободом и всякой такой старинной хренью. Жена всегда говорила, что я старомодный медведь.  
Ричард сдержанно кивнул, делая на полях быстрые пометки.

— Это ей бы понравилось, — Грэм вытянул вперед эскиз с дизайном в стиле прованса: светлые тона, легкая мебель и цветастые занавесочки кругом. Ричард с трудом мог представить Грэма, хозяйничающим в таком интерьере.  
— Хотите что-то подобное? — аккуратно уточнил он, и Грэм покачал головой, рассеянно потирая правое предплечье под рукавом кофты.  
— Нет, Крис точно меня за такое прибила бы, — он улыбнулся давним воспоминаниям, а потом улыбка погасла, словно ее выключили. — Она погибла. Давно уже.  
— Мне жаль, — только и смог пробормотать Ричард, чувствуя себя до крайности неловко. Он привык держать все свое в себе, и чужая откровенность приводила его в замешательство. Он покрутил в пальцах карандаш, которым делал пометки.  
— Судя по вашим словам, нам следует отталкиваться от этого вот варианта, — он положил наверх рисунок, где Аннабель изобразила нечто среднее между охотничьей хижиной и длинным домом у викингов.  
Грэм кивнул.  
— Может быть, хотите использовать в оформлении близкие вам национальные мотивы?  
— Не стоит. Я родился в Глазго, но всю жизнь жил в Каталонии; и тем, и тем сыт по горло.  
Ричард сделал очередную пометку.  
— Местный колорит? Святой Патрик, лепреконы, лошади, Кухулин, дети богини Дану?  
Грэм привалился к стойке рядом — Ричард чувствовал сквозь плотную ткань джинсов тепло его бедра — и иронично задрал бровь.  
— Думаешь, этому городу нужен еще один паб в национальном стиле?  
Ричард хмыкнул, запустив пальцы во вьющиеся от сырости волосы — пора было заглянуть в парикмахерскую — и уперся руками в стойку, оглядывая эскизы. 

— Хорошо, тогда давайте возьмем другую точку отсчета, — он перевернул один из листков, — как вы собираетесь назвать заведение?  
Грэм пожал плечами.  
— Ну, риэлтор сказал, что раньше — в пятидесятых — здесь вроде было что-то подобное. Называлось «Хромой Джо».  
Ричард постарался удержать на лице нейтрально-вежливое выражение, но, судя по ухмылке Грэма, ему это не очень удалось.  
— Вы планируете оставить название?  
— Да дева Мария меня упаси! — Грэм, запрокинув голову, расхохотался. — Нет, я думал про что-нибудь, не так сильно отдающее движением за равноправие инвалидов.

— Например?  
— Не знаю, — он поскреб лысину, — но совершенно точно не «У Грэма». И вообще, когда ты меня вот так в лоб спрашиваешь про название, в голову приходит только «Красная каракатица»…  
— «Голубая устрица», — улыбнувшись, поправил Ричард.  
— … вот-вот. «Колорадо» с тем чокнутым парнем и этот… как его… — Грэм пощелкал пальцами, силясь припомнить, — «Хромой пони».  
Ричард прикусил губу, чтобы не расхохотаться.  
— Может быть все-таки «Гарцующий»?  
— Может быть. Крис с ума сходила от этой книжки, а у меня так руки и не дошли. Хотя фильм получился неплохой.  
— Да, фильм хороший.  
— Еще, кажется, там был «Зеленый дракон»?

— Был, да. Кстати, это неплохой вариант на самом деле: можем задействовать в оформлении скандинавские узоры, — Ричард указал на один из эскизов, где Аннабель обыгрывала балками и отделкой покатую крышу в домах у викингов, — и отсылка к здешним корням буде… Ах да, — прервал он сам себя, — никакого местного колорита.  
— Типа того, — Грэм допил сок, выбросил бутылку в ведро, и развел руками, — извини, если со мной слишком трудно.  
Ричард покачал головой.  
— Ничего, работа такая.

— Понимаешь… — Грэм пригладил бороду и, поморщившись, вытащил оттуда кусочек металлической стружки, — есть такие вещи, о которых приятно просто мечтать, ну там, когда выдастся плохой день на службе и наорет начальство или наоборот, вечером, сидя на балконе и глядя на закат над морем, что, мол, вот однажды когда-нибудь… А потом это «однажды» наступает, вот только оказывается оно ни черта не таким, каким ты мечтал. И понимаешь, что выбор у тебя в сущности небольшой: либо сидеть на жопе и размазывать сопли, либо попытаться что-то сделать хотя бы с тем немногим, что у тебя осталось.  
Грэм испустил долгий неровный вздох.  
— Так что никаких «Хромых» — ни Джо, ни пони.  
Ричард сдержанно улыбнулся.  
— Я понял. На самом деле, у меня есть мысль, которая может вам понравиться. Там в книгах было еще про короля гномов. Так вот, он был примечателен тем, что в качестве оружия носил с собой…

По новеньким окнам мерно скатывались капли во всю разошедшегося дождя.

***

— Ричард! — в дверь надсадно постучали и пришлось оторваться от набросков и расчетов, чтобы идти открывать. Опиравшийся на вырезанную Ричардом в подарок на прошлое Рождество трость, Коннор держал в руке трубку стоявшего внизу офисного телефона.  
— Поговори уже с мисс Каппер… Или включи, наконец, свой телефон.  
— Обязательно, — торопливо улыбнулся Ричард, вынимая у него из рук трубку, — я сам ее вниз отнесу. Спасибо.  
Он закрыл дверь и, привалившись к ней лбом, поднес трубку к уху.

— Я слушаю.  
— Да я в общем-то не хотела тебя отрывать, если ты настолько занят.  
— Я работаю, Бэль.  
— Паб на Виктория Куэй?  
— Ага.  
— О, так вы все-таки до чего-нибудь договорились? Владелец отличный мужик, но мы забуксовали на стадии предварительных набросков.  
— Да, договорились, я вышлю тебе эскизы с утра, если прямо сейчас положу трубку.  
— Сегодня же вечер пятницы, Ричард…  
Он промолчал и, в конце концов, Аннабель махнула рукой.  
— Ладно, ты все равно не согласился бы пойти на этот фильм со мной.  
— Ну, ты же меня знаешь…  
— Да-да, ты зануда. Иди работай, если так хочется.  
— Тебе понравится, что получилось, обещаю.  
Она хмыкнула, на заднем плане мяукнула одна из ее кошек.  
— Главное, чтобы заказчику понравилось.  
— Кстати говоря, что ты о нем знаешь?  
— О Грэме? — В трубке было слышно, как побежала вода. — Немного. Отставной коп, приехал вроде с юга откуда-то. Италия или Испания — я так и не поняла. А что?  
— Да так… Он не показался тебе чересчур откровенным?  
— Чересчур что? Господи, Ричард, если из тебя клещами приходится простое «я рад тебя слышать» вытаскивать, это не значит, что все люди такие!  
— Я правда рад тебя слышать, Бэль…  
— То, что ты понимаешь намеки, отчасти компенсирует то, что ты не умеешь врать.  
— Бэль…  
Она вздохнула в трубку. Было слышно, как на заднем плане звякают флакончики с пеной для ванны.  
— Я не сержусь, Рич, я давно к тебе привыкла. А Грэм — ну сам подумай. Он один, приехал издалека в чужой город. Начинает с нуля новое для себя дело. Думаю, ему просто хотелось с кем-то поговорить. В этом нет ничего такого, Рич. Люди общаются.  
Он вздохнул.  
— Как там, говоришь, называется этот фильм?  
Аннабель рассмеялась.  
— О нет, планы переменились. Теперь я хочу в свою прекрасную сандаловую ванну с бокалом Бордо и новым детективом, ты опоздал.  
— Компенсирую в следующие выходные.  
— Ловлю на слове, — было слышно, как зашелестела, падая с ее плеч, ткань, — все, мне пора, а то вода остынет.  
— Приятного вечера.  
— И тебе, зануда, — было почти слышно как она высунула язык, прежде чем отключиться.

Ричард нажал на кнопку отбоя и бросил телефон в тарелку с ключами в прихожей. В комнате был освещен только рабочий угол: просторный стол со сканером, компом с двумя мониторами и висевшими над ними магнитными досками для эскизов. Сейчас все это было сплошь завалено выполненными в цвете набросками самых разных размеров: от интерьера в целом до деталей орнамента для табуреток или резьбы для рамок зеркал в уборных. Сканер пиликнул и потянул в себя следующий лист. На одном из мониторов медленно собиралась в кучу финальная картинка. Ричард провел по экрану поставленного на беззвучный режим телефона, посмотрел на список пропущенных звонков, на расцвеченную вечерними огнями темноту за окном и пошел на кухню ставить чайник. Отсканированные листы, тихо шурша, выползали из узкой щели.

***

— Слушай, это практически гениально, — кричала Аннабель в трубку на следующий день. Офисный телефон Ричард на свою беду вчера так и не отнес на место, и утро началось с жизнерадостных трелей входящего вызова: сотовый сел за ночь, разрядившись от постоянных звонков.  
— Угу, — пробурчал он, давясь зевком и не делая даже попытки выбраться из-под одеяла.  
— Я перенесу это все в 3D, поправлю кое-где: там у них еще с электрикой не все до конца понятно, и после того, как проложили трубы пришлось выравнивать стены в уборных заново, и размеры поплыли, но, в общем и целом, это лучший твой проект за два года. Я заставлю МакТавиша подписать разрешение на использование его паба в нашем рекламном буклете! И подумай насчет того, чтобы скидку ему…  
— Ага, — сказал Ричард, вытряс из трубки батарейки и завалился спать.

***

— Ого! И это все действительно можно сделать? — изумленно спросил Грэм, натянув очки на нос и вглядываясь в распечатку.  
— Да, — Ричард, засунув руки в карманы и перенося вес с пяток на носок, кивнул, — и обойдется на восемь-десять процентов дешевле, чем предварительные расчеты Аннабе… мисс Каппер.

Было начало апреля, четверг. На доработку проекта, согласование воздуховодов и розеток у Аннабель ушло почти две недели. За это время паб преобразился. Отваливавшейся чуть ли не до арматуры и кирпича штукатурке пришла на смену аккуратная новая, местами еще высыхающая неровными темными пятнами. Небольшая часть пола уже была заложена крупной терракотово-бежевой плиткой. Свисающие отовсюду провода улеглись в аккуратные желоба, металлические конструкции на потолке были готовы к тому, чтобы зашить их гипсокартоном. На месте будущей барной стойки стояла только разметка, но пространство за ней с углублениями под полки, холодильники, стеллажи и держатели для бокалов было почти готово.  
В прикрытой пленочной занавеской уборной взвыла циркулярная пила. Грэм устало потер переносицу.  
— Плитку кладут. Третий день уже.

Ричард сочувственно кивнул. Грэм, похоже, достиг той стадии, когда заказчикам начинало казаться, что весь этот шум, гам, грязь, пыль, цемент и толпа посторонних людей у тебя в доме никогда не закончатся. Они начинали жалеть, что вообще с этим со всем связались, и решения, которые принимались в таком состоянии, были далеко не самыми взвешенными и обдуманными. Ричард вспомнил давешние слова Аннабель.  
— Что скажете насчет того, чтобы пойти куда-нибудь выпить и поговорить в более спокойной обстановке? Я угощаю.  
Грэм погладил лысину и посмотрел на него, как показалось Ричарду, с благодарностью.

— Звучит заманчиво.  
— Я знаю неплохое место, там вкусно кормят и пекарня своя.  
Грэм покачал головой, пряча в густой бороде улыбку.  
— Считай, что уговорил. Пойду попробую найти штаны, не так сильно вымазанные в масле и грунтовке.  
— Я в машине подожду.

На улице был неожиданно солнечный для Дублина день, но забираясь в фургон, Грэм продемонстрировал прихваченную ветровку:  
— Начинаю привыкать к капризам здешнего климата.  
Ричард фыркнул, заводя мотор. 

Через три четверти часа они сидели в тихом, самую малость чопорном из-за близости университета заведении, потягивали темное черешневое пиво и хрустели гренками в ожидании заказа.  
— Часто приводишь сюда замотавшихся заказчиков? — спросил Грэм, оглядывая кирпичные стены, сводчатые потолки и батареи пустых бутылок с самыми разнообразными этикетками, возвышавшиеся в нишах и на полках. Ричард улыбнулся.  
— Нет, обычно утешением заказчиков занимается Аннабель.  
— У тебя тоже неплохо получается, — подмигнул Грэм, и Ричард спрятал смущенную улыбку за кромкой высокого пузатого бокала.  
— При всем уважении, вы выгляде…  
— О, ради всех святых, мужик, ты угощаешь меня едой и выпивкой, можешь уже называть меня на «ты»!

Ричард потер загривок.  
— Хорошо. Ты, — он нарочито сделал акцент, — выглядел так, будто тебе это было нужно.  
Грэм хмыкнул, отсалютовав бокалом.  
— Аминь!  
Он сделал богатырский глоток, стер с усов пену и бросил на Ричард долгий взгляд.  
— Я понимаю, что мы еще и близко не выпили сколько надо, но можно кое о чем спросить?  
Ричард осторожно кивнул.  
— Вы с мисс Каппер..? — Грэм вопросительно вздернул брови, и Ричард нахмурился, не понимая, чего тот от него хочет.  
— Партнеры, — медленно ответил он и, когда брови Грэма взлетели еще выше, сообразил, — оу. Ох. Мы не пара, то есть мы да… но… мы не носим метки друг друга, — наконец сумел объяснить он, беспокойно крутя бокал так, чтобы он стоял ровно посередине деревянной подставки с логотипом заведения. — А что? — спросил он с внезапным подозрением, и Грэм примирительно поднял руки.  
— Да нет, ничего. Просто то, как ты о ней говоришь, как она о тебе… Вывод сам напрашивается.  
Ричард медленно кивнул.  
— Она классная. Просто… Она не приняла того, на кого указала ее метка, а я, — он сглотнул, прибегая к привычной лжи, — несчастный случай в школе, лишился лоскута кожи, когда первые буквы только проступили.  
Грэм посмотрел с сочувствием, и от этого взгляда захотелось спрятаться подальше.  
— Наверное тяжело?  
Ричард, не поднимая от бокала глаз, дернул уголком рта.  
— Случаются вещи и похуже.  
— Да, случаются, — тихо ответил Грэм. Возле столика возникла официантка с подносом, уставленным блюдами, исходящими соблазнительным ароматом. Они буквально накинулись на еду, затем вернулись к обсуждению работ в пабе и больше никаких щекотливых тем не затрагивали.

***

— Поднимай. Выше. Еще. Так, а теперь держим. Держим… Отлично! — Ричард привычным движением сунул уровень обратно в карман на поясе. — Дилан, давай дрель.

Когда последний шуруп аккуратно вошел на место, Ричард положил инструмент на ступеньку стремянки и потянулся за тряпкой — стряхнуть с завитков изящного рисунка опилки и стружку: резное деревянное панно, закрывавшее собой торец установленного над барной стойкой короба, предназначенного для подсветки, зеркал и держателей для бокалов, сидело как влитое.  
— Поверить не могу, что мы это сделали, — проворчал снизу Грэм.  
Ричард усмехнулся, выдувая застрявшие последние частички сора из панно, представлявшего собой узловатую дубовую ветвь с большими раскидистыми листьями.  
— До «сделали» далековато: еще мебель, двери, наличники, каминные полки…  
— Мужик, — простонал Грэм, пихая его кулаком под коленку, — ты вообще можешь просто порадоваться, а?

Ричард заткнулся, понимающе улыбаясь. Ему было знакомо ощущение эйфории, которое возникает, когда проект наконец начинает обретать более-менее законченную форму. У него самого внутри шевелилось нечто подобное при взгляде на некогда голые стены, обшитые теперь темными деревянными панелями; на плитку, разноцветными квадратами покрывающую пол; на потолок в промежутках между тяжелыми дубовыми балками, украшенный ручной росписью в виде пробивающихся сквозь лесной покров солнечных лучей. Еще пустовали крюки для заказанных месяц назад кованых люстр, бросались в глаза пустые, набело оштукатуренные ниши для искусственных каминов, в стеллажах позади барной стойки не хватало оставленных на последний момент зеркал и полок, еще лежавших у Ричарда в мастерской. Не было светильников-фонарей, подсвечников, глиняных тарелок и прочих аутентично-старинных вещей, за которыми Аннабель охотилась сейчас по всем блошиным рынкам Ливерпуля и Лондона. Но несмотря на это, «Дубовая ветвь» уже обрела свой уникальный, неповторимый стиль, и Ричард не раз с удивлением замечал за собой, что ждет возможности увидеть паб в полном убранстве с не меньшим нетерпением, чем его владелец.

— Эй, — означенный владелец бесцеремонно подергал его за штанину, — слезай. Как насчет того, чтобы выпить?  
Ричард усмехнулся.  
— Неужели уже своим угостишь?  
— Да где там, три дня как в подвале все толком смонтировали, — Грэм выудил из переносного холодильника пару бутылок и протянул ему одну, — первая партия недели через три, не раньше.  
Ричард улыбнулся, скручивая крышку. Бутылка была холодной, и капельки конденсата падали вниз на носки его ботинок, покрытые густой коричневой древесной пылью.  
— Как раз к открытию.  
— Типа того. Кстати, все забываю сказать: там в подвале одна ступенька подозрительно скрипит, глянешь потом?  
— Ага, — Ричард кивнул, усаживаясь прямо на ступеньку стремянки и с наслаждением вытягивая длинные ноги; они работали с самого утра, а на часах было восемь вечера с четвертью.

Снова взвыла дрель: Дилан с парнями принялись монтировать короб под барную стойку. Грэм страдальчески закатил глаза и подпихнул Ричарда плечом.  
— Пошли выйдем.  
Ричард поднялся, разминая уставшую спину, и Грэм фыркнул:  
— Кого ты пытаешься разжалобить? Я на десять лет тебя старше.  
— Да по тебе и не скажешь.  
— В свое оправдание могу сказать, что привык ходить в тренажерку, — он хлопнул себя по крепкому подтянутому животу.  
— У меня тут своя тренажерка круглые сутки, — проворчал Ричард, закрывая за собой двери паба и с наслаждением окунаясь в прохладную тишину поздних майских сумерек. 

Силуэты крыш в районе Килмейнема были еще подернуты красноватыми сполохами угасающего заката, а над головой уже раскинулось густое бархатное небо с еле видными в свете ярких городских огней точками звезд. Они обогнули припаркованный перед входом фургон с логотипом «О'Майли и сыновья», пересекли полупустую сейчас Виктория Куэй и поднялись на мост над Лиффи. Река в этой части Дублина была не очень широкой, и все же в нескольких футах от берега было ощутимо прохладнее. Ричард отхлебнул из бутылки. Пиво было крепким с ярко выраженным травяным привкусом. В парке на другом берегу шелестели молодой листвой деревья, изредка шуршали шины проезжающих машин, и свет их фар вырывал из темноты чугунные опоры перил, выкрашенные уже кое-где облупившейся голубой краской. Вдалеке, выше по течению, белел изящной отделкой едва различимый отсюда Королевский мост. Они остановились. Ричард оперся локтями о перила, глядя на дрожащие на студеной темной поверхности реки отсветы фонарных огней.

— Эй, — Грэм подпихнул его плечом, а когда Ричард поднял голову, указал бутылкой в сторону берега, откуда они пришли.  
Двухэтажный дом словно маяк сиял в полумраке ярко освещенными окнами первого этажа, разительно отличаясь от исхлестанных дождем и ветрами соседей новыми красными листами жести на крыше и крепкими деревянными ставнями взамен новомодных стальных наружных жалюзи.  
— Знаешь, — тихо сказал Грэм, — сейчас мне кажется, что именно о чем-то таком я и мечтал.  
Ричард улыбнулся, делая еще один долгий глоток.  
— Рад, что тебе нравится.  
— Да, — Грэм кивнул, по-прежнему глядя на дом, — мне нравится.  
Он стоял почти вплотную к Ричарду, и его большое тело защищало от нет-нет да и налетавших порывов холодного ветра. Внизу тихо шелестела река, нашептывая свои тайны позеленевшим от времени камням набережной, и Ричарду подумалось, что давно уже ему не было с кем-то так спокойно и хорошо. Что он мог бы так простоять целую вечность.


	4. Глава IV

Июль 2007 года. Дублин.

— Да, я помню, Бэль. Да, я знаю, где это. Нет, я не опоздаю. Мне там нужно только одну ступеньку заменить — Грэм давно мне говорил, но руки не доходили. — Прижав трубку сотового к уху плечом, Ричард метался по комнате, собирая папки с нужными эскизами и альбомы с образцами: у них был новый заказ в Эштауне, возле Феникс-парка, и ехать от Грэма предстояло в самый разгар дня по пробкам через полгорода.  
— Да, черт побери! Дилан не может это сделать, он и так не вылезает из мастерской, — Ричард бросил взгляд на доску и скривился — стояли первые числа июля, у нее был ПМС. Неплотно зажатая коробка с образцами с грохотом упала на пол, рассыпая содержимое. Мысленно чертыхнувшись, Ричард полез собирать бруски. Раздраженный голос Аннабель ввинчивался ему в ухо.  
— Слушай, Бэль, на тебя не угодишь. То ты ворчишь, что я живу как затворник, то теперь я, оказывается, провожу слишком много времени с Грэмом. Выбери что-нибудь одно, пожалуйста.  
Трубка разразилась гневной тирадой, и Ричард отодвинул ее от уха. Когда в отповеди возникла секундная пауза, он быстро сказал:  
— Я тебя понял. Сегодня в три у заказчика. Увидимся, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, нажал на отбой.

День выдался типичный для Дублина. Было тепло, но по небу неторопливо гуляли низкие серые облака, и в любую минуту могло и полить как из ведра, и разъясниться так, что молодежь полезла бы загорать в парках и на набережной. Хотя в те полчаса, что он добирался до Виктория Куэй, небеса с выбором так и не определились.

В «Дубовой ветви» царил настоящий хаос, хотя, как с удовольствием отметил про себя Ричард, теперь он протекал в куда более красивой обстановке, чем четыре месяца назад. Аннабель вывернула наизнанку все блошиные рынки и знакомых старьевщиков, раскопав — на взгляд Ричарда — кучу самого бесполезного хлама, но каким-то непостижимым образом расставленный здесь и там по светлому, просторному, свежо пахнущему деревом помещению, эти вещи придали новехонькому, с иголочки, интерьеру неповторимый дух времени и старины. 

По пабу носились приглашенные специально для открытия официанты, натирая столы, расставляя стулья и перемывая посуду. Их было всего двое или трое, но они сновали туда-сюда с такой скоростью, что у Ричарда рябило в глазах. Он поудобнее перехватил ящик с инструментом, покрепче зажал под мышкой принесенную доску и, стараясь никого ей не задеть, заглянул в подсобное помещение за барной стойкой. Нервно потиравший руки Грэм был здесь с каким-то низеньким кругленьким мужчиной в костюме-тройке: тот исполнял над выставленными перед ним в ряд бокалами пива то же священнодействие, что и сомелье над вином и, судя по всему, оставался очень доволен. Ричард потихоньку отступил назад, не желая привлекать к себе внимание, но, неловко повернувшись, задел неудобно торчащей доской закрепленный на стене огнетушитель, и Грэм с его гостем обернулись на стук.

— Извините, пожалуйста, не хотел вас отрывать, — виновато сказал Ричард, перехватывая доску поудобнее. — Грэм, я в подвал, займусь ступенькой.  
— Погоди! Мистер Хоган, вы меня извините на минутку?  
Кругленький человечек проскрипел: — Ничего страшного, молодые люди, — и вернул свое внимание очередному бокалу с пивом.  
— Я же знаю, где у тебя тут что, не стоит беспокоиться, — забормотал Ричард, пятясь к выходу. Дверь в подвал была чуть дальше по коридору.  
— Да погоди! — Грэм заторопился следом, задержавшись, чтобы поправить огнетушитель. — Там проблема не с той ступенькой, с какой кажется. Ричард, слышишь?  
— Ага, — откликнулся Ричард машинально. Вспыхнувший в свежепобеленном помещении свет резанул по глазам, отражаясь от гладкой поверхности чанов. Вниз вела крепкая стальная лестница с высокими перилами и деревянными ступенями. На одной — почти в самом низу — были четко видимые трещины, — слышу. 

Он положил доску, поставил ящик, засучил рукава и шагнул вперед, с досадой слыша, как за спиной скрипнула, приоткрываясь дверь: ну вот чего беспокоился, что он маленький, что ли? Кажется, все случилось в доли секунды: ступенька под ним просела, раздался сухой треск, нога провалилась в пустоту. Его по инерции повело вперед, а потом оказавшийся вдруг совсем рядом Грэм схватил его за голое запястье, дернул назад, прижимая к себе, и мир взорвался.

Это было похоже на то, как если бы в его голову вставили чью-то другую жизнь и принялись прокручивать ее в бешеном темпе. Картинки стремительно сменяли одна другую, а мозг успевал уловить лишь самые яркие. Белые, утопающие в зелени домики, красные черепичные крыши, горы, бездонная синева неба над головой и ласковая, искрящаяся на солнце гладь моря, простиравшегося до самого горизонта. Улыбающаяся женщина с длинными темными волосами, миндалевидными глазами и зацелованной щедрым южным солнцем кожей греческой богини. Шумный город с узкими кривыми улочками. Маленькая солнечная квартира с окнами спальни выходящим на море. Прозрачные кисейные занавески колыхающиеся на легком ветру. Босые ноги той же женщины и небрежно покачивающиеся в ее руке снятые босоножки. Ее же ноги, раскинутые по мостовой и залитые кровью. Пропитанное насквозь красным легкое платье. Брошенная рядом распотрошенная сумочка, красный след от сорванной цепочки на загорелой и медленно бледнеющей шее. Чьи-то лица, мелькающие, как в картотеке в полицейских сериалах по ТВ. И потом два: ярко, крупно. И снова они, только теперь перекошенные страхом, словно тот, кто это все видел — кто это все _проживал_ — смотрел на них сверху вниз. И держал в руке пистолет. Большой пластиковый чан с какой-то красновато-желтой жижей. Черная могильная плита на зеленом солнечном кладбище, в гладкой поверхности которой отражалось спокойное серьезное лицо Грэма.

Свет, когда Ричард, хватая губами воздух, выдрался на поверхность из той чужой жизни, больно слепил глаза, грохот собственного сердца казался оглушительным, и он никак, никак не мог отдышаться. Перед глазами маячило знакомое лицо, но в голове еще крутились бешеным водоворотом _те_ картинки. Он смутно ощущал, что кто-то крепко держит его за предплечья, прижимая к стене: перила больно давили на поясницу, и он почему-то знал, что это плохо: _очень-очень-очень_ плохо, но никак не мог вспомнить, отчего. 

— Иисусе, Ричард… Ричард… — донеслось до его сознания сквозь утихающий шум крови в ушах. Он открыл глаза — когда он, интересно, успел их закрыть? — и вздрогнул. Лицо Грэма было совсем рядом, и на нем была какая-то невообразимая смесь эмоций, которую его захлебывающийся в ощущениях мозг был не в силах сразу интерпретировать: скорбь, грусть, радость, сочувствие, счастье. А Ричард никак не мог понять, почему же он сам вместо всего этого ощущает сплошной ледяной ужас. А потом вспомнил: свой собственный пьяный смех, улыбчивого нового приятеля, паб, куда он выбрался украдкой, пользуясь отсутствием дома брата и родителей, и грязный переулок позади него. Заломленную руку, болтающиеся в районе щиколоток штаны и кровь, тоненькими струйками стекающую по его тощим бледным ногам. И Грэм все это только что _видел_. Потому что он его _половинка_.

Ричард рванулся так, что чуть второй раз не ухнул в провал на месте, где была ступенька.  
— Эй, Рич, ты что? Тише…  
— Не… не… — этих «не» крутилось в его голове так много — _не прикасайся ко мне, не говори со мной, не смотри на меня, никогда-никогда-никогда не появляйся больше в моей жизни_ — что на язык ни шло ни одно.  
— Ричард? — Грэм озадаченно нахмурился, но отпустил его предплечья. — Ты аккуратнее тут, хорошо?  
Ричард посмотрел вокруг словно в первый раз: беленые стены, чаны для брожения, система охлаждения, трубы.  
— Дилан приедет тут… это… починить. Да. — Он наверное звучал, как умственно отсталый, но в голове продолжали вспыхивать картинки из того темного переулка, и Ричард просто не мог соображать, стоя перед человеком, который теперь все это тоже знал. Он сделал шаг назад, споткнулся — Грэм дернулся к нему, готовый подхватить — но мозг наконец-то выбрался из ступора и подал телу казавшуюся единственно правильной команду: «беги». И Ричард побежал.

Он вылетел на улицу и непредсказуемый Дублин встретил его волной удушающего жара. С ясного без единого облачка неба сияло жаркое июльское солнце, отражаясь в высоких окнах и лобовых стеклах машин. Раскаленный асфальт, казалось, пружинил под ногами, и Ричард бежал, бежал и бежал, глотая теплый воздух распахнутым ртом, пока мышцы не начали гореть огнем, пока каждый шаг не стал отдаваться в костях тянущей болью, а сердце грозилось выломать изнутри ребра в правом боку. Тогда он остановился, ловя на себе настороженные взгляды прохожих, огляделся и, сообразив где он, поплелся в сторону ближайшей автобусной остановки.

Остаток дня прошел, как во сне. Конечно же, он забыл про встречу, и Аннабель оставила на голосовой почте пять гневных сообщений. Ричард сидел у себя в квартире в тесной ванной на прохладном кафельном полу и слушал, как телефон сначала сигналит гудком вызова, а потом разражается визгом и проклятиями. Аннабель была сильно не в духе, решил он. Коннор стучал в дверь. Может быть, даже не один раз: Ричард был не очень уверен, но сил подняться и открыть у него не было. В какой-то момент он понял, что уже глухая ночь, что свет больно бьет по глазам, и кое-как сумел добраться до кровати. Он залез под одеяло, не раздеваясь, и все равно его трясло.

Наутро он услышал, как в двери провернулся замок — к счастью, вчера он накинул цепочку.  
— Ричард, — окликнула Аннабель. Голос у нее был встревоженный, и Ричард решил, что она уже наверное не злится. — Ричард, детка, с тобой все в порядке?  
— Я подхватил грипп, не входи, — сказал он. Чувствовал себя он и правда неважно.  
— Ох, детка. Принести тебе бульон? Или рыбу с картошкой, ты ее так любишь…  
— Нет, — ее голос был таким заботливым, что у него отчего-то щипало глаза и говорить ровно становилось все трудней, — не надо пока. Меня тошнит.  
— Детка... Ты уверен, что мне не нужно за тобой поухаживать?  
— Я уверен, Бэль. Я… я принял таблетки. Я просто отосплюсь, и все будет в порядке...  
Она помедлила, но все же сдалась.  
— Спи крепко, Рич. Поправляйся.  
Он уснул еще до того, как щелкнула, закрываясь, дверь.

Проснувшись, он ощутил внутри тихую, отстраненную пустоту. Так уже было однажды: после того как _это_ случилось. Несколько дней он не выходил из дома, не мог смотреть на себя в зеркало и принимал душ каждые два или три часа, до крови раздирая кожу мочалкой. Накануне приезда родителей он до поздней ночи лежал в кровати, дрожа и не в силах сомкнуть глаз. Ему казалось, что они _узнают_. Что любой, кто посмотрит теперь на него, _узнает_ , и эта мысль была страшнее всех воспоминаний о лапающих его руках и раздирающем его изнутри члене. Он забылся уже под утро недолгим беспокойным сном, а проснувшись за несколько минут до первого звонка будильника, почувствовал внутри эту тишину. Еще немного сонный и озадаченный он прошлепал в ванну и рискнул взглянуть в зеркало: тот, кто там отражался был похож на его фотографию недельной давности. Никаких следов не осталось, ссадины зажили, синяки на бедрах побледнели, сидеть уже не было так больно, как в первые дни и хотя придерживаться жидкой диеты после возвращения матери будет трудно, прислушавшись к себе, он решил, что переживет. Рана на руке еще не затянулась, но он все равно не закатывал теперь рукава. Снаружи ничего не изменилось — внезапно осенило его. А внутри… то, что внутри, он все равно никогда никому не показывал.

Сейчас вид в зеркале у него был немного всклокоченный и помятый, но ведь он почти сутки провел в постели. Ричард стянул с себя пропахшую потом одежду, забрался в душ и стоял там, пока не закончилась горячая вода. Он почистил зубы, побрился и, нанося лосьон, понял вдруг, что до смерти хочет чашку горячего кофе. Коннор при виде него обрадовался так, что, не слушая никаких возражений, сходил в соседний магазинчик за булочками. Дилан бодро отрапортовал, что проект на Виктория Куэй они официально закрыли. Ричард кивнул и не дрогнувшей рукой снял стикер с названием паба и телефоном Грэма с доски, смял в кулаке и выбросил. Он отзвонился Аннабель: она обрадовалась, встречу с заказчиком перенесли на другой день, и Ричард пометил себе дату. Утомившийся Коннор отправился наверх отдыхать, а Ричард с Диланом в мастерскую: у них был заказ на комплект детской мебели от сумасшедшей мамаши откуда-то из Мэррион сквер, которая до смерти боялась, что у ее ребенка начнется аллергия на заводскую древесину. Ричард не особо удивился, когда во второй половине дня колокольчик на двери в офисе звякнул, и голос Грэма окликнул:  
— Эй, есть кто?

Он вытер руки тряпкой. В голове некстати мелькнула дурацкая мысль, что больше не нужно бояться случайных прикосновений, и он улыбнулся ей, хотя ситуация была к улыбкам мало располагающая.  
— Тебе придется заканчивать одному, — сказал он Дилану, и тот кивнул, не поднимая головы от верстака.

— Пойдем наверх, там будет удобнее говорить, — сказал он Грэму вместо приветствия, и тот кивнул. На лице у него снова было много всего, но Ричард боялся, что если начнет разбираться, то укутывавшее его теплое уютное одеяло тишины растает.

Оказавшись наверху, Грэм огляделся: неторопливо, вдумчиво, словно пропуская через себя малейшие детали. Он бывший коп — вспомнил вдруг Ричард, хотя не мог вспомнить, откуда это знает. Он дал Грэму время осмотреться: в конце концов, самое плохое о Ричарде он уже знал, маленькая холостяцкая квартира вряд ли могла бы сказать ему что-то новое. Ричард достал початую бутылку Connemara с его терпким болотным привкусом, налил по половине пузатого бокала и придвинул один Грэму. Прикасаться к нему снова он не хотел, хотя и знал, что такого, как в первый раз, больше не будет. Он встал у мойки в маленьком, отгороженном под кухню углу. Грэм сел напротив него за стол и залпом опрокинул в себя алкоголь. Ричард не двинулся с места, и Грэм налил себе сам, аккуратно поставив бутылку ближе к краю так, чтобы Ричарду не пришлось слишком приближаться. Жест Ричард оценил.

— Ну так что, Рич, мне стоит теперь ждать визита бывших коллег? — спросил Грэм, глядя на него своими спокойными серыми глазами.  
Ричард нахмурился. Это было совсем не то, чего он ожидал.  
— Я не… Прости?  
— Ну, — Грэм повертел бокал, ловя гранями солнечные лучи проникавшие после обеда в квартиру, — я же правильно понимаю: ты видел, как я убил парней, которые убили мою жену.

_Улыбающаяся женщина с оливковой кожей и белозубой улыбкой. Она же, лежащая в луже крови на мостовой. Трясущийся смуглый худой оборванный парень, бормочущий что-то на испанском. Дуло, глядящее ему ровно между глаз. Пластиковый чан с красно-желтой жижей…_

— О... — Ричард растерянно замолчал.  
Грэм улыбнулся той самой скупой, не касающейся глаз улыбкой.  
— Ты просто выслушай, ладно?  
И Ричард молча кивнул.

— Я родился в Глазго. Отец-работяга вкалывал, когда не пил. Мать занималась по дому, шила, вязала на продажу. Перебивались как-то. Нас было шестеро в семье. Я самый мелкий, — он криво ухмыльнулся, — повезло, считай. Все, кто постарше пошли по кривой дорожке: банды, дурь. Сейчас в живых никого не осталось. Когда мне было пятнадцать мать заболела: кашляла сильно, хотя не курила никогда, разве что папаша баловался, когда выпьет. Врачи — тогда знаешь, были еще эти благотворительные социальные программы — посоветовали сменить климат, хоть ненадолго. Она и поехала к своей троюродной сестре в Каталонию, и меня взяла, чтобы, значит, за старшими не подался. После Глазго там настоящий рай: море, теплынь, апельсины вдоль дороги растут. Там я Крис и встретил. И мама там и умерла — поздно уже было лечить. Папаша, как узнал, упился и попал под трамвай. Насмерть. Тетка меня усыновила, получил гражданство, ну и вроде как, понимаешь — второй шанс. Выучился, пошел в полицию работать. Крис колледж закончила и водила по Таррагоне экскурсии для туристов. В том числе и ночные. Вот когда с такой возвращалась, ее и убили. За кольцо, цепочку дешевенькую и тридцать песет.

Грэм замолк, тяжело двинув челюстью, и отпил еще.  
— Расследовать мне не дали — не положено. Да я и не в убойном служил, а в Policia Local, мы больше общественным порядком занимались. Но на улицах-то все всё знают. Поспрашивал. Тряхнул кого надо. Мне шепнули — кто. Оказалось, просто два гребаных торчка, которым в тот вечер на дозу не хватало. Я выждал. Долго, несколько лет. Выследил обоих. Убил. И растворил, сначала в кислоте, потом в море.  
Грэм говорил ровно и безэмоционально, словно рассказывал, какой смотрел по ТВ матч, а Ричард не мог отвести взгляда от его спокойных серых глаз.  
— И не было ни одной ночи с той поры, которую я не спал бы спокойно, Рич. Потому что знал, что мои девочки отомщены.

Ричард нахмурился. Грэм криво улыбнулся, и его голос впервые дрогнул:  
— Крис была беременна, Рич. На вскрытии сказали. Она и сама еще не знала, наверное, но она всегда говорила, что все женщины в ее роду рожают первыми девочек.  
Он медленно допил виски, поставил на стол стакан. Ричард выпрямился и налил ему снова, плеснул и себе. Слова не шли на ум ни после первого глотка, ни после третьего.  
— Скажешь мне теперь, как тебя на самом деле зовут? — спросил Грэм, и Ричард вздрогнул, словно у него над ухом грохнул выстрел.

— Что?  
— Ну, — Грэм покрутил бокал в руке, — я думал ты Ричард О'Майли, но, очевидно, я ошибался.  
Он стянул кожаную куртку и задрал рукав серого свитера. На правом предплечье был отчетливо виден затейливый треугольный вензель из переплетенных «R» «Cris» и «A».  
— Руфина Криспина Арандо, — улыбнулся он, кончиками пальцев прослеживая края метки, — она терпеть не могла свое первое имя и всегда представлялась на американский манер: Крис.  
— Ричард, — выдавил Ричард, — Ричард Криспин Армитидж. Совладелец Коннора О'Майли. Мы не меняем название, потому что бумажной волокиты будет до черта.  
— Криспин… — Грэм кивнул, натягивая рукав обратно. Он посмотрел на Ричарда снизу вверх, и в его глазах была какая-то совершенно невозможная радость, — а я думал, метка не тускнеет, потому что я забыть не могу, а оно вот оно что, оказывается.

Ричард сглотнул. Дальше территория была опасной, и он не хотел на нее заходить, цепляясь за любую отсрочку.  
— Что значит Матан Лоуман? Это было написано у меня.  
Грэм нахмурился, потом расхохотался так, что задребезжала посуда.  
— Серьезно, что ли?  
— Да.  
Грэм посмотрел на него, склонив голову и как-то сразу посерьезнев.  
— Тогда, значит, правда судьба. Я облысел после Крис уже. В конторе так до самой отставки звали. В интернете где-то вычитали, ну и прицепилось, а мне тогда все равно было по большому счету. Это гаэльский, значит — лысый медведь.  
Ричард фыркнул, больше от напряжения, чем от того, что было действительно смешно. Они замолчали. Грэм крутил в пальцах еще полный бокал, а себе он хотел налить, но боялся, что стук бутылки о стакан выдаст то, как у него трясутся руки.

— Послушай, — начал он, и Грэм с готовностью поднял голову, — я никакой полиции про тебя конечно же не скажу. Мне жаль, что с ней так все случилось.  
Грэм кивнул.  
— И мне жаль, что все так вышло со мной, потому что я не могу, Грэм… Я не могу тебе ничего дать. Я не могу быть для тебя тем, кого ты хочешь.  
Грэм молча пожевал губу.  
— Я еще у тебя ничего и не просил.  
Ричард невесело усмехнулся.

— Если хочешь, мы можем поговорить о том, что… — начал было Грэм, но Ричард оборвал его на полуслове.  
— Нет! — он медленно покачал головой, налил себе еще и плевать, что дрожали руки. — Нет. Не о чем тут говорить.  
— Рич, ты вообще когда-нибудь с кем-нибудь говорил о том, что случилось?  
Ричард покачал головой. От опрокинутого залпом виски горело нёбо. Грэм пригладил бороду.  
— Мы с тобой неплохо ладили, — начал он, и в груди у Ричарда кольнуло острым сожалением о совместных посиделках в пабах, или на парапете у Лиффи, или в мемориальном парке и об их неторопливых разговорах. Укутывавшее его одеяло тишины трещало по швам, — я ни о чем большем тебя и не прошу. И для меня ничего из того, что я узнал, не имеет значения.

— Для меня имеет, черт тебя подери! — заорал Ричард, швыряя о стену бокал. Осколки брызнули в стороны, капли виски потекли, впитываясь в обои. — Я не могу тебя видеть, зная, что ты знаешь, понимаешь ты или нет?! Не могу!  
Он рухнул за стол, закрыл лицо руками и глухо проговорил:  
— Мне очень жаль, но, пожалуйста, уходи и никогда больше не возвращайся.  
Он сидел так долго. Очень долго, пока не услышал, как отодвигается стул, прогибаются под тяжелыми шагами Грэма доски и тихо закрывается дверь. Где-то во дворах завыла собака. Вдалеке прогремел гром, и по стеклам сначала тихо, а потом все громче и громче забарабанил дождь.


	5. Глава V

2010 год. Дублин, Ирландия.

— Ну, чего хотел?  
Аннабель бросила сумку на столик дорогого — «Антикварная кухня», ее любимого — ресторана и уселась напротив, демонстративно засунув руки в карманы длинного кашемирового пальто и игнорируя заказанную специально для нее бутылку Бордо. Ричард медленно вздохнул про себя. Отношения последние несколько лет у них были откровенно натянутые. Тогда, в две тысячи седьмом, она сначала умудрилась потихоньку вытянуть из него почти всю историю с Грэмом — ну, кроме откровений у Ричарда на кухне — а потом закатила скандал. Чего Ричард не ожидал совсем, так это того, что скандал окажется на тему: «куда ты вообще смотришь, он отличный мужик?!» и «какого рожна тебе еще не хватает?» Робкие возражения на тему «в том и дело, что мужик», Аннабель отмела догматом о свойственной двадцать первому столетию бисексуальности, а под конец, когда они уже устали кричать, решительно сказала: — Знаешь, я сделала свой выбор за себя. Твой за тебя я делать не собираюсь, — и ушла. С тех пор они общались только по работе, и даже у заказчиков старались не пересекаться лично, решая все необходимые вопросы в переписке. Ричарду не хватало ее дружеского подтрунивания и едких комментариев к фильмам, которые они смотрели вдвоем. Он и не думал, что в его жизни, оказывается, было столько пустоты.

— Я оформляю дом, лесопилку и «О'Майли и сыновей» на себя, — сказал он, и взгляд у нее немного смягчился. Коннор умер прошлым летом: простыл под кондиционером, простуда быстро развилась в двустороннюю пневмонию, и он угас в считанные дни. Завещание было составлено на Ричарда, и, когда через положенный по закону срок никто из родни не объявился, Ричард взялся за тяжелое и муторное дело вступления в наследство.

— И что? — Она покачала носком сапога. Ричард устало потер лицо.  
— Налоговая зверствует. Требует письменное заявление от всех заказчиков за последние три года, что стоимость заказа была рассчитана исходя из тогдашней рыночной стоимости материалов и работ и с их ведома.  
Аннабель хмыкнула, но было непонятно, сочувствует она или нет.  
— Я причем?  
— Половину привела ты. Я знаю, ты со многими в хороших отношениях, тебе будет проще с ними поговорить. Я и так большую часть уже собрал, — он нарочито потряс пухлой стопкой листов.  
— Покажи список.  
Она взяла протянутый листок одной рукой, быстро пробежалась глазами, и лицо ее вмиг изменилось, становясь жестоким и хищным.  
— Думал, что я не замечу?  
Ричард раздосадовано откинулся на спинку стула и одним глотком прикончил свой бокал.  
— Надежда умирает последней.  
— Серьезно? — она бросила листок на стол, и он плавно спланировал на тарелку перед Ричардом. Грэхем МакТавиш значился там двадцать седьмым пунктом. Он пожал плечами. Аннабель покачала головой.  
— Знаешь, когда мы трахались, я думала у тебя есть яйца. Видимо, оптический обман или импланты.  
Он вяло показал ей средний палец и потянулся за бутылкой, но Аннабель выхватила ее у него из-под носа.  
— Кончай лакать Бордо и поезжай уже к Грэму, трус несчастный. Он тебе десять таких бумажек подпишет уже за одно то, что ты покажешься у него на пороге. Господи, понятия не имею, чем ты его заслужил!  
Ричард устало потер переносицу.  
— Бэль, давай не будем.  
— Да, конечно, давай не будем. Ты же у нас в этом настоящий эксперт: обжечься один раз и обходить по кривой дуге все горячее до конца жизни.  
Ричард нахмурился.  
— Он тебе что-то рассказывал? — он догадывался, что она поддерживают отношения с Грэмом, но подтверждения своим догадкам до этого момента не находил. Аннабель отмахнулась.  
— Ничего он мне не рассказывал. Не надо, знаешь ли, быть Шерлоком Холмсом, чтоб догадаться, что ты накололся по молодости, раз так шарахаешься теперь.  
Она замолчала, раздраженно выдохнула, потянулась за сумкой и, вставая, надела ее на плечо.  
— Я не знаю, что там с тобой случилось плохого, Ричард, — сказала она скорее печально, чем сердито, — мне просто очень жаль, что из-за этого ты не позволяешь случиться с собой хорошему.   
Она сунула руки в карманы и, не оглядываясь, зашагала к выходу. Незаметная, как тень, официантка положила на край стола папку со счетом.

***

Ехать к Грэму все-таки пришлось, хотя Ричард и откладывал этот визит до последнего момента. В офисе перед выездом он посмотрел на телефоне маршрут, не желая признаваться себе, что нашел бы его даже в грозу с завязанными глазами. "Триумф" стелился по дороге, легко лавируя на тесных улочках между неповоротливыми городскими седанами и крузерами: Ричард купил мотоцикл после ссоры с Аннабель и хотя жест и вправду был отчасти ребяческим ни разу не пожалел о покупке.

«Дубовая ветвь», разумеется, стояла там же, где и была. Ричард нарочито сделал крюк через Арбор-хилл, чтобы проехать по северному берегу Лиффи и через мост на Вулф Тон Куэй, а не с Эллис-стрит как обычно, но еще издали заметил приметную ярко-красную крышу. У тротуара было припарковано несколько машин и пара велосипедов. Похоже, что заведение не пустовало. Он припарковался чуть поодаль, моментально вспотев, как только встречный поток воздуха перестал охлаждать разгоряченное тело, закинул на плечо ремень от сумки-планшета и, подойдя к гостеприимно распахнутой двери, шагнул внутрь.

Грэм стоял за стойкой и, казалось, за все это время ничуть не изменился, разве что подкачался еще немного. Широкие плечи туго натягивали черную футболку с логотипом какого-то местного праздника. Он поднял голову, заслышав шаги нового гостя, поглядел на Ричарда несколько мгновений, а потом оглянувшись в сторону подсобки, окликнул:   
— Адам! Пригляди-ка тут без меня.  
Появившийся щуплый, тщедушный и долговязый молодой человек закивал и торопливо снял грязный фартук. 

— Пойдем наверх, — повернулся к нему Грэм, — там можно спокойно поговорить.

Квартира была все такой же просторной, светлой и чуть пустоватой, какой Ричард ее помнил. Постель была разобрана, на открытой двери в ванну сохло полотенце, в раковине отмокала сковородка. Огонек подогрева на кофеварке приветливо помаргивал, и Грэм мимоходом щелкнул выключателем.  
— Ну здравствуй, Ричард, — сказал он, прислоняясь спиной к мойке, и Ричард сглотнул, чувствуя себя неловко под этим спокойным теплым взглядом. Грэм молча выслушал его просьбу и без возражений подписал документ, бегло скользнув глазами по строчкам. Ричард убрал листок обратно в папку к остальным, но застегнуть замок получилось с третьего раза: пальца постоянно соскальзывали. Справившись с ним, он нервно потер переносицу.

— Спасибо большое. Выручил.  
Грэм кивнул.  
— Обращайся.  
— У тебя тут… там, — торопливо поправился Ричард, указывая вниз, — здорово.  
Радость на лице Грэма перестала быть такой болезненно-печальной и стала чуть более светлой.   
— Да, точно, ты же так и не был на открытии.  
— Ага, — Ричард кивнул, облизывая губы. Пора было уходить, но он, сам не зная отчего, медлил. Грэм выпрямился.

— Знаешь, у меня есть для тебя кое-что.  
Ричард недоуменно свел брови. Грэм снова надел на нос очки, покопался в стопке бумаг, лежавших в папке возле телефона и, выудив газету, протянул ее Ричарду. Это был «Лейстершир Дейли» четырехмесячной давности. На передовице было полицейское фото в фас и профиль какого-то мужчины, а крупный заголовок гласил: «Лестерширский маньяк найден мертвым». Ричард поднял недоуменный взгляд, но снимавший очки Грэм просто кивнул, мол, читай дальше.

«Сорокадвухлетний преподаватель муниципального колледжа г. Лестер, Лестершир Морган Хилл найден повесившимся в камере предварительного заключения после того, как в заброшенном колодце в саду его дома полиция обнаружила мумифицированное тело, принадлежащее пропавшему в марте тысяча девятьсот девяносто третьего года студенту-первокурснику Саймону Бакли». _«Саймон, ты идешь?» — эхом всплыл в голове преследующий его теперь только в редких ночных кошмарах голос. «Ты же сам хотел попробовать, сам предлагал свою жалкую дырку. Сам хотел поплясать на хую у настоящего мужика»._ «Полиция взяла мистера Хилла под арест в феврале этого года, после того как анонимный источник сообщил о его причастности к серии исчезновений молодых людей, имевших место в графстве Лейстершир на протяжении последних двух десятилетий. В настоящее время данная информация проверяется, но причастность мистера Хилла к гибели Саймона Бакли не оставляет сомнений». Газета ходила ходуном в его руках, строчки прыгали и расплывались.

— У меня не так много связей в британской полиции, поэтому ушло так много времени, — донесся до него голос Грэма, и Ричард заставил себя оторвать взгляд от ставшего теперь таким пугающе-знакомым лица на зернистой газетной бумаге.  
— Вскоре после тебя он начал их убивать, Рич. Кроме Саймона есть еще четыре случая, которые можно будет доказать, но под почерк попадают почти два десятка, а может, и больше, — он улыбнулся, виновато пожимая плечами, — у меня не так много доступа к служебной информации сейчас, когда я в отставке.

Ричард медленно кивнул, зажмурился и, прикусив губу, больно ущипнул себя за переносицу. Газета выпала у него из руки. Ноги не держали.  
— Тихо. Тихо-тихо, — сильные руки взяли его за плечи, надавили, и он покорно плюхнулся на стул. Газетные строчки все еще плясали перед его мысленным взором. Два десятка случаев… Два _десятка_ …  
— Я должен был… Если бы я тогда…  
— Стоп, — голос у Грэма был жесткий. Ричард открыл глаза: тот сидел перед ним на корточках и смотрел на него твердо и сурово. — Вот про это даже не думай. Сколько еще ты в Лестере после этого жил? Два, три года? Думаешь, что-то помешало бы ему отправить тебя в тот же колодец, что и Саймона? — Ричард закрыл лицо руками и ощутил, как большие теплые ладони Грэма легли ему на колени. — Ничего бы ему не помешало, Рич, как коп тебе говорю. Ты выжил — это главное. Вот об этом и думай. Только об этом.

Ричард кивнул.  
— Не знаю, что думать, — глухо признался он из-под ладоней, — не знаю, что я чувствую…  
— Ну, вероятно то же, что и принцесса, которой воздыхатель притащил башку убитого дракона, хотя в нашем случае все, конечно, совсем не так романтично.  
Ричард против воли издал нервный смешок, и ладони на его коленях чуть сдвинулись.  
— Я просто подумал, что тебе не помешает знать, что не всем все равно. Что ублюдок мог быть и был наказан.

Ричард опустил руки. Он вдруг осознал, что не помнит, чего так панически боялся на своей маленькой кухне три года назад. И это тоже пугало, правда, совсем немного.  
— Я ничего не могу тебе обещать, — тихо сказал он, кусая губы и глядя в спокойные серые глаза.  
Грэм хмыкнул, вставая.  
— Я от тебя ничего и не требую, но пива-то моего, наконец, попробуешь?  
— Да, — Ричард нервно выдохнул, сказал уже уверенней, — да, — и вложил ладонь в протянутую Грэмом руку.

\- Конец -


End file.
